Summer & Romance
by Anggiemon
Summary: Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish spend the summer together at Shiny Money's beach house. While trying to surf in the ocean, Ally nearly drowns. Fortunately, she is saved by a mysterious and cute neighbor. Will sparks fly between Ally and her savior? And will those sparks cause a certain blond to become insanely jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm back! This time with a brand new story! Yay! Anyways, I know I said I'd work on a sequel for Affections & Obstacles, I am, it's just that this came up while I was working on the sequel. I started by just jotting down some ideas and ended up with an entire chapter. Tee-hee. So here's my new story, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and the clouds were nowhere to be seen. It was the beginning of the summer and it was already one of the hottest days ever. People were trying to cool off, the beach was packed, the pools were crowded, and the ice cream store never had so many costumers. Sonic Boom was pretty much empty apart from Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish. They were in the practice room with the windows open and the fans on full speed. Ally and Trish were collapsed on the sofa while Austin and Dez were spread out on the floor.

"It's the hottest day ever and the AC decides to die, just great." Trish groaned and fanned herself with a magazine.

"What else can we do? Everywhere we got to try to cool off is crowded and we end up feeling even hotter." Ally took a sip of her ice tea, well tea; the ice had already melted in the heat.

"How about we get a pool of ice cold lemonade and we coul—" Before Dez could finish talking Trish threw a pillow at him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Trish stuck her tongue at him.

"Come on guys, stop bickering. Just watching you two argue is making me sweat in places I did not know sweat could come from." Austin grabbed a towel and wiped his face.

"Sorry." Both Dez and Trish said at the same time.

Ally put her drink down and walked over to the window. "We need to do something to cool off; this heat is not good for our mood."

Austin got up, stood next to Ally and looked out the window. "Ally's right, what should we do?"

"How about the beach?" A voice not belonging from the four said.

They all turned to see where the voice had come from. "Shiny Money! What's up?" Austin went over to give him a high five.

"I have business in Miami and so I decided to drop by and thank you for performing at my Spring Fling concert."

Austin smiled. "No sweat, I had a great time."

"To thank you I thought I'd let you head over to my private beach house and chill for the summer seeing as the heat is getting to you. What do you think?"

Dez and Trish immediately stood up and ran to Shiny Money. "YES!" They both said at the same time.

Shiny Money almost looked afraid. "You two again. Every time you guys are involved I always end up injured."

"Hey, the last time Big Mama injured you not us. We told you there was a man eating Alligator, but did you believe us? No." Trish said, pulling the 'no' a little longer.

"Yeah, and during the Internet Music Awards, the floor hurt you not us." Dez said. "So we never really injured you."

Shiny Money sighed. "Fine you guys can go too, but I'm staying as far away as I can. Here are the keys and please don't break anything." Shiny gave the keys to Austin and left.

"Awesome! This is going to be the best summer ever!" Austin cheered. "I'm going to pack, let's go Dez."

"Yeah, we should pack too Trish!" Ally followed Austin out the door.

* * *

The following day, Austin's parents drove the four friends to the beach house. It was a pretty long drive but they managed to keep each other occupied and boredom free along the way. They would play road games, sing songs and even just talk about random things. Before they even knew it they made it to Shiny Money's beach house. From the outside it looked like a pretty big beach house, it faced the ocean and was coated with gold. Well, it is Shiny Money's beach house. They got out of the car and unloaded all their belongings.

"Alright then, we'll be on our way now." Mrs. Moon ruffled Austin's hair. "We'll pick you guys up at the end of summer. Have fun but don't forget to be responsible."

Austin fixed his hair. "No problem, you have nothing to worry about mom."

Mr. and Mrs. Moon got in the car and waved goodbye as they drove off. The gang quickly went inside the beach house to explore. The house had two floors, with the kitchen and living room on the first floor and the bedrooms on the second floor. The kitchen was already packed with food and the living room had a large wide screen HD TV and some sofas. There were two large bedrooms both facing the ocean, each with two beds. After exploring the house they decided to put on their swim gear on and head to the beach.

The beach was relatively empty, apart from a few people in the distance, they were pretty much alone. It was a private beach after all, there were a few other beach houses but they were considerably spaced out for enough privacy. Austin and Dez quickly put on some sun block and immediately ran for the water while Ally and Trish set up the beach chairs, towels and umbrella.

"Boys." Trish said while shaking her head and looking at the two boys splashing around in the water. "You can't live with them; you can't carry heavy things without them."

Ally giggled and spread her beach towel as well as Austin and Dez's. "I'm just glad that we could get a nice relaxing summer. It's great that we get to hang out, just the four of us on an amazing beach in an amazing house." She opened the umbrella and set it on the sand.

"Totally." Trish put on some sunglasses and lay down on her towel. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a nap.

"We just got here and you're already taking a nap?" Ally looked at her curly hair friend who was already sleeping too deep to answer. "She fell asleep fast." She shrugged and proceeded to take a seat on a chair under the umbrella and read a book.

After an hour or so Trish woke up and decided to join the boys who were still splashing around in the water. Trish had asked Ally to come along but she was too into the book to respond. In the water, Austin was on a surfboard while Dez and Trish tossed around a beach ball. Austin decided to devise a plan to get Ally away from the book and into the water. He whispered his plan to Dez and Trish and they agreed.

"Hey Ally, want to play in the water with us?" Austin came over and sat on the chair next to Ally.

"Hmm?" Ally didn't take her eyes off the book.

"I'll take that as a yes." Austin smirked and signaled Dez and Trish to come over; Dez was carrying a bucket of water. Austin nodded and Trish grabbed the book from Ally as Dez poured the water on to her. Ally gasped and her mouth hung open. Austin quickly grabbed her and carried her bridal style into the water where he threw her in. Ally emerged seconds later gasping for air, she looked like she was about to kill someone or some people.

"Austin Moon you are so DEAD!" Ally swam towards were Austin was and jumped on him. "I didn't say yes!" They splashed water in each other's faces. Trish and Dez followed not too long after.

Austin laughed as he avoided Ally's wrath. "Well you didn't say no either."

The four friends continued to play together in the water for another half hour before Dez and Trish decided to take a break. They headed back to the beach where Dez spent some time with a submarine sandwich while Trish read a magazine. Ally stayed in the water with Austin who was teaching her how to surf. She was perched on the surfboard with Austin in the water holding the board steady. Ally would tip over a couple of times, but Austin would make sure she was safe. He'd hold her and help her get back up on the board.

"This is hard." Ally seemed like she was ready to give up. "I don't think I can do this Austin."

"Is Ally Dawson giving up?" Austin gave a fake shocked face. "What is going on? The world must be ending!"

Ally giggled and hit Austin playfully. "Fine, I'll try one more time."

Austin smiled as Ally paddled towards a forming wave. "Awesome, you can do it Ally!"

Ally gave Austin a thumbs up and headed towards the wave. The wave started to form and Ally slowly stood up on the board. The wave got bigger and higher than any of the other waves Ally had tried before. She immediately lost her balance and fell into the water; the board hit her head leaving her unconscious. Ally slowly drifted underwater as the broken surfboard surfaced. Austin quickly swam to where Ally was and searched for her. Unfortunately, the water was really strong and kept pushing Austin towards the shore. He kept trying to swim his way back to save Ally, calling her name in the process. Trish and Dez heard the yelling and quickly went to the water to help Ally.

"ALLY! Where is she?!" Trish was spitting out all the water that went in her mouth as she called Ally's name over and over again.

"Over there!" Dez pointed to an area of the water where Ally's brown hair was flowing. She had resurfaced again but was not alone.

Unconscious, Ally was carried by a mysterious, and according to Trish, good looking boy who brought her back to land. He lay her down on the sand and checked her breathing. Ally gasped for air and the boy helped her sit. By the time she started breathing again Austin, Dez and Trish were already by her side.

"Ally, are you okay?!" Austin was on full on worried mode. "How badly are you hurt?!"

Ally smiled and coughed a little. "I'm fine Austin, just a little shaken up." She looked to her savior. "Thank you, you saved me. How can I ever repay you?"

"Please, if it's any consolation I got to save a beautiful damsel in distress today." The boy smiled and kissed Ally's hand. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes and was pretty fit; he also had a thick British accent.

Ally giggled and blushed as Austin quickly intervened. "We've got to get you back to the house to make sure you're okay." Austin kneeled in front of Ally with his back to her. "Get on, I'll carry you." His voice was stern, Ally didn't argue, she got on Austin's back and he stood up. Austin turned to the boy; it was obvious that Austin didn't like him. "Thanks for saving Ally, I appreciate it." Austin didn't smile or say anything more; he just nodded and headed for the house with Ally on his back.

* * *

**So what do you think? :D**

**Considering the fact that classes have started again, I won't be updating as frequently as I did during the summer. Maybe around once a week or so, but I will be updating. I'm also still working on the sequel to Affections & Obstacles so that might happen at the same time. I might have a sneak peek or just publish chapter one when I'm done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for being patient. Classes has been so tiring, and it's only the first week. Hahaha, I want my summer back. :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin carried Ally into the house and set her down in her room. He went to grab a fresh towel and change for her while she took a shower. Trish and Dez were still outside gathering all the beach gear. Ally's mysterious rescuer was nowhere to be seen, he just vanished. Austin was glad that he was gone, sure he was incredibly thankful that Ally's safe, but there was something about him that ticked Austin off. Ally on the other hand was curious and wanted to know more about him, like his name for starters.

It took Dez and Trish around fifteen minutes to finish packing the stuff. Then they headed back to the beach house to freshen up. While Ally was in the bathroom, Austin also cleaned up and changed into some fresh shorts and a t-shirt; he finished quickly and waited downstairs while making some hot chocolate. After about half-an-hour later Ally emerged from the bathroom with a towel over her head. She quickly dried her hair and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Ally," Austin said as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate, "feeling better?"

Ally took the hot chocolate and blew on it before taking a sip. "Yeah, thanks Austin." She smiled at him.

Austin couldn't help but think about how adorable Ally looked sipping on her hot coco. He also couldn't stop thinking about Ally's accident. Then he hugged her tightly. "Well, I'm glad that you're safe. I don't know what I'd do without you. I mean, I feel responsible, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

"Austin…" Ally put down the drink and hugged him properly. "All that matters is that I'm fine. And I don't blame you; it's not your fault."

Austin didn't say anything, he just hugged Ally tighter. They stayed like that in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth of the hug. If someone saw these two and didn't know that Austin and Ally were just best friends, they'd think that there was something more going on by the way they hugged. It was definitely more intimate then any ordinary hug. But tell these two about it and they'd deny it on the spot and go on about how they're just best friends and partners. After a while they let go of each other, there was a hint of blush on their cheeks but neither of them noticed.

"So you're sure, you're alright?" Austin eyes were full of concern and worry.

Ally smiled as wide as she could, which comforted Austin. "I'm fine, really. I—"

"I SMELL HOT CHOCOLATE!" Their moment was cut short by the sound of Dez running down the stairs and attacking the hot coco. "I want!"

Dez was soon followed by Trish who just rolled her eyes. "This guy can smell hot chocolate from a mile away and yet he has trouble bathing properly, unbelievable."

"Hey, hot chocolate is amazing! It's like in the food pyramid or something." Dez had chocolate all over his face. "And ooh, MARSHMALLOWS!" He stuffed as many marshmallows into his mouth as he can, with the occasional chunks flying everywhere.

Trish was appalled at what Dez was doing. "Ugh, at least keep it in your mouth." She said while wiping marshmallows off her arms.

"You guys bicker like an old married couple." Ally giggled at her two friends.

"Ew, that's gross. Well you two act like soul mates." Trish replied referring to Austin and Ally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Austin raised his eyebrows.

Trish looked from Austin to Ally, shaking her head at their obliviousness. "Never mind. Let's go watch some TV."

Trish grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. Austin and Ally sat on the twin sofa in the middle while Dez and Trish sat on the single sofas on each side. They watched a couple of shows and just talked until the topic of Ally's rescuer came up.

"I wonder who that guy was; I didn't even get his name." Ally sipped on her hot chocolate.

"Whoever it is, there's something I don't like about him." Austin put a blanket around Ally.

"I'm fine now Austin, really." Ally smiled reassuringly at him. "Anyways, why don't you like the guy? He saved my life."

"And I appreciate it, but there's still something about him that annoys me, like his attitude or something." Austin said as he chewed on a marshmallow.

"Whatever his attitude is, he's still cute! And don't forget British too, that's a bonus. I mean just hearing him talk is so, wow." Trish sighed dreamily.

Austin huffed. "Still don't like him."

"Come on Austin, we're talking about the guy that saved my life here, I want to thank him somehow," Ally sighed and rest her chin on her hand, "if we can find him that is."

Austin frowned. "He said so himself, 'If it's any consolation, I got to save a beautiful damsel in distress today.'" He said in a mock British accent. "I'm sure he's fine."

They spent the rest of the afternoon just chilling in the living room watching some TV and talking. At times, Ally would stare out the window and think about the guy who saved her. She couldn't get him out of her mind, he did save her life after all, and she could never forget something like that. Austin noticed Ally's different behavior; he'd look at her and know what she was thinking. He couldn't help but hate the British boy that saved Ally, he just didn't know why.

"Hey Ally," Austin shook Ally trying to get her attention, "Ally. Ally!"

Ally quickly turned to Austin, nearly knocking the hot chocolate out of her hand in the process. "Huh? What is it Austin?" It was clear that her mind has been wandering.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out." Austin put his hand on Ally's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about things, nothing to worry about Austin, really." She flashed him a smile and continued to watch the TV.

* * *

The next morning, Ally decided to take a stroll across the beach. The others were still asleep and so Ally was alone. Unlike the rest of Team Austin, Ally was more of a morning person and loved getting up early, sometimes even before sunrise. She put on some shorts, a tank top and a pair of flip-flops. Before heading out, she applied some sun screen then put it in her fanny pack.

The sun has just begun to rise so it wasn't too hot outside. The morning air was fresh and the breeze was cool, it was definitely a wonderful time to take a walk. Ally couldn't help but think about how much of a shame it is that her friends were still snoring in their beds; it would've been a lot of fun with all of them together. Midway, Ally decided to take off her flip-flops and walked the rest of the way barefoot. The mixture of warm sand and cool ocean water tickled her feet. Just as she was heading back to the house she sees a familiar face in the water, surfing. The person noticed Ally looking at him and swam for the shore towards her.

"You're the girl from yesterday." He slicked his wet hair back and offered his hand. "I didn't quite get your name."

Ally gaped but managed to pull herself together. "Uh, Ally Dawson," she shook his hand, "nice to meet you."

The boy smiled showing his pearly whites. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ally, my name is Dylan Gray, you can call me Dylan."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you Dylan." Ally was a little bit mesmerized, she had to admit Trish was right, Dylan was good looking. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm from the UK and I'm here on vacation with my family." Dylan set his surfboard in the sand.

Ally smiled at him. "Well, welcome to Miami, Dylan."

"Thank you very much Ms. Ally."

Back in the house, Austin has just woken up. Dez was still asleep so he tip toed his way to the bathroom and quickly took a shower. After the shower, he opened the window for some fresh air; he looked out across the beach and nearly fell out of the window.

"Ally?" Austin leaned out a little to get a better view, although what he saw, he didn't like. "And him." He growled, referring to Dylan. Austin clutched his hands and ran downstairs.

"I want to say thank you again for saving me the other day, I'm truly grateful." Ally played with some strands of her hair.

"Please, you don't need to thank me so many times Ms. Ally, I'd help anyone in trouble, especially someone like you."

Ally giggled, a lot. "I—"

"Ally!"

Ally looked to who interrupted her. "Austin?"

Austin quickly made his way to Ally and Dylan. "Should you be out here? What if you collapsed? If you wanted to go for a walk you should've woken me up."

"I told you yesterday, I'm fine now Austin." Ally reassured him.

"I know, I just, I worry about you Ally."

Ally smiled, Austin was just too adorable sometimes. "Thanks Austin."

"Are you two dating?" Dylan asked, Austin and Ally immediately turned away and blushed, hard.

"N-no, Austin is my best friend and partner. I'm his songwriter." Ally played with her hair even more.

"Y-yeah." Austin looked to the ground and put his hands in his pocket.

"Okay, then." Dylan smiled and looked at Austin. "You're Austin Moon aren't you? You're starting to get widely popular in the UK."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have your CD and I have to say, you're an amazing singer." Dylan offered his hand. "I'm Dylan Gray by the way."

Austin hesitated but shook his hand anyways. "Austin Moon. And thanks."

"Your success must also be because of this beautiful songwriter." Dylan took Ally's hand and kissed it.

Ally turned pink and smiled shyly. Austin quickly grabbed Ally's hand from Dylan. "Well, then I'm glad she's my songwriter." He put emphasis on the word 'my'. "Come on Ally, Dez and Trish are probably waiting for us for breakfast. Later Dylan."

"Uh, bye Dylan, see you around." Ally waved as Austin dragged her back to the beach house.

When they got to the house, Dez was making some toast while Trish was setting up the table. "And where have you two been?" Trish asked, still setting the table.

Austin went to help Dez with the toast while Ally helped Trish set up the table. "I took a walk this morning before you guys woke up. And Austin came by just a few minutes ago." Ally poured some milk into the glasses.

"You were walking alone?"

Ally put her hand on her hip. "Yeah, you don't like being woken up early remember."

Trish grinned. "You know me so well, continue."

"Anyways, along the way I saw him, they guy that saved me. His name is Dylan Gray and he's here on vacation from the UK." Both Ally and Trish squealed like fan girls.

"On a scale from one to ten, how cute is he?"

Ally rubbed her chin, thinking. "Well, I'd say about an eight, because I don't know him too well."

Austin butted in on their conversation. "I'd say a zero but that's just me."

"Aw, come on Austin, he's at least a seven." Dez said, playing along.

Ally and Trish just stared weirdly at the two boys who quickly went back to their business.

Trish continued talking to Ally. "Anyways, are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know, I can't just go up to him and start talking."

"Hmm, you're right." Trish thought for a while. "Oh, I know! We should have a barbeque and invite him!"

"Bad idea." Austin quickly said, standing between Ally and Trish.

"No," Ally pushed Austin aside, "that's a great idea Trish, we should do that!"

Austin crossed his hands and slumped in his seat. "Totally." He said flatly to himself, Austin was not too cheerful about the idea.

* * *

**Don't you like barbeques Austin? Or is it not the barbeque that you don't like? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while but here's chapter three! Yay! Thanks again for the reviews and definitely the patience. I'm going to blame classes, as usual. Oh, and a little bit of writers block. :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

As a way of thanking Dylan and also to get to know him better, it was decided that they were going to have a barbeque during lunch. Austin wasn't too excited about the idea, still not liking the guy. But seeing as Ally, Trish and Dez were up for it, so was he. After breakfast, they went into town to get supplies. Shiny Money already had a shiny gold barbeque grill, and boy was it shiny, so all they needed to shop for was the food and grilling supplies. Once they reached the mall, they split up into two to finish the shopping quicker. Ally went with Trish to look for the food while Austin went with Dez to look for the coal and grilling materials.

Austin was not feeling so bright or happy today. Just thinking about Dylan being around him and his friends made him want to puke. Especially when he's being all charming and gentlemen-like to Ally, it makes Austin sick. What was Dylan trying to do? Woo Ally? Austin gritted his teeth; man did Dylan push his buttons. Austin wanted to seal him up in a box and ship him back to the UK, far, far away from him, and Ally. Austin didn't understand why Dylan being near Ally pissed him off so much. Ally keeps telling him to give Dylan a chance, to get along with him. No way was Austin going to do that. Spending time with Dylan? He'd rather bash guitars onto his head.

"You're not in a very good mood are you Austin?" Dez asked while pushing a shopping cart.

"What makes you think that?" Austin lugged a bag of coal into the cart, toppling it in the process.

Dez managed to steady the cart before it could tip over. "Just guessing. What's Dylan like anyways?"

"Annoying, irritating, repulsive, fake, and the list goes on."

"I'm just guessing here but I'm getting the vibe that you don't really like him."

"I don't, I mean he's so stuck up and full of himself. You should've seen him with his surfboard, acting all cool like." Austin gagged at the thought. "I'm a much better surfer than he is."

"But you're not British."

"What does being British have to do with anything?"

"Well, according to this teen girl magazine," Dez held up a magazine, why he had something like that is a mystery, "girls really like British guys. They think they're sexy and hot. I mean, there's One Direction, Andrew Garfield, Justin Bieber."

"Justin Bieber is Canadian. Let me see that." Austin grabbed the magazine from Dez and started reading the page. "This is garbage, seriously. Do people actually read this?"

"Well, it's Trish's magazine. I just took it because it has an article on how to keep your skin smooth and healthy during the summer heat." Dez rubbed his face. "My face feels like a baby's bottom! Want to touch it?"

"No thanks." Austin looked at Dez oddly. "I'm good."

They continued their shopping, picking up some matches and newspaper. Austin's mind wandered, he saw no point in having this barbeque and inviting that Dylan guy. But Ally was persistent; she really wanted to have the barbeque so she could thank Dylan and learn more about him, which just annoyed Austin to no end. Austin couldn't say no to Ally, he tried, but Ally did the whole adorable thing that Austin could never argue with. Plus, he didn't want her to think that he was jealous of Dylan, because he totally isn't. He just doesn't like him, that's all. Dylan seemed like an all-around perfect kind of guy, he seemed flawless. Austin saw that as suspicious, no one is that perfect. There has to be something wrong about him, like maybe he's an alien or something. Or maybe he's secretly an assassin hired to kill the president. Even worse, he could be a sparkly vampire. He had to find out more about Dylan, for Ally's sake.

"Actually Dez, I'm starting to look forward to this barbeque." Austin smirked. "I want to get to know this Dylan Gray."

"Yay! Maybe he'll introduce me to the Queen of England!" Dez said excitedly.

* * *

"What's Mr. Hero like?" Trish asked, referring to Dylan.

Ally grinned, thinking about Dylan's qualities. "So far, he's sweet, charming and a complete gentleman. I want to know more about him though, and I hope this barbeque idea will do that."

"How can you focus on him with that heavenly accent? I mean, hello, it's British!"

"Come on Trish, his accent isn't everything. Sure it sounds really cute, but I want to know the person behind it." Ally sighed. "I just don't know why Austin doesn't like him; I wish he'd give Dylan a chance. I think they're similar, they should get along."

"I think Austin feels threatened by Dylan. They're guys; it's like in their nature or something."

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Why would he feel threatened? He's Austin Moon, a lot of guys want to be like him."

"I think Austin feels that Dylan might take away something important from him."

"Something important? Like what?"

"I don't know, his surfboard maybe?" The truth is, Trish had an idea as to what that something important was. But she wasn't going to tell Ally, she had to figure that out on her own.

With eight bags full of food, a sack of coal and other grilling supplies, they headed back to the beach house and prepared for the barbeque. Ally and Trish unpacked all the food and set them neatly on the table. There were vegetables, meats and sauces. Austin and Dez got the shiny gold grill from the basement and set it out on the back deck. By 10 o'clock Ally went to go invite Dylan. Austin, not wanting Ally to be alone with Dylan, came along.

When they reached Dylan's house he was waxing his surfboard on the beach. He spotted Austin and Ally approach him, stopped what he was doing and stood up. "Hello Ms. Ally, Austin Moon." He smiled the kind of smile you'd see on a toothpaste commercial.

Austin rolled his eyes. Ms. Ally, really? Could he be any lamer? Austin huffed and stuck his hands in his pocket. Before heading over, Ally told him to be on his best behavior, but Dylan was making it real hard for him. Austin could see through all of Dylan's moves. He would comb through his hair with his fingers, the way he smiled at her, and his body posture. It was so obvious that Dylan was flirting with Ally, and even worse, Ally was flirting back! She wasn't doing a very good job at it though, giggling excessively at times. Austin thought Ally was adorable though, the way she giggled.

"So we're having a barbeque and we were wondering if you'd like to join us." Ally fiddled with some strands of her hair, which showed that she was nervous around Dylan, which showed that she liked him, which made Austin want to shove Dylan into a vat of hydrochloric acid with a really high concentration. "Think of it as a thank you for saving me." Ally bit her lip. "And maybe we could get to know each other more."

"I'd love to Ms. Ally." And there's that smile Dylan did that made Ally melt and Austin gag.

"Yay, can't wait." Austin said flatly, with no emotion. "I'd love to know more about you Dylan Gray." This time there was a hint of mischief in his voice. But Ally didn't notice because she was too thrilled. She was glad that Austin giving Dylan a chance, even though his reasons for getting to know him weren't what she thought.

"Well, let's get back Ally. We should finish preparing." As usual, Austin grabbed Ally by the hand and quickly left.

"Right, see you later Dylan." Ally waved Dylan goodbye and followed Austin.

* * *

"So what did he say? Tell me his exact words!" Trish was stacking plates and silverware.

"He said, and I quote, 'I'd love to Ms. Ally.'" Both girls started squealing and jumping. "And you know what makes it even better? Austin also wants to get to know him." Ally went to Austin and clung on his arm. "I think you guys would make great friends. I'm so happy!" She gave him a quick hug and continued to help Trish with the utensils.

"Yay." Austin tried to sound as excited as Ally. She was practically glowing with excitement. The smile on her face stretched to its limit, her harmonious laugh resonating through the air, her dark brown hair bouncing along with her movements. Austin couldn't help but smile at how cute Ally was being. He thought Ally was cute in general. Her possibly unhealthy love for pickles, the way she would stare at the sky for hours, identifying clouds, but what Austin loved the most was her passion for music. He remembered the first time he heard Ally sing in the practice room. The reason he came up was to ask her about the harmonica, but he ended up staying to listen to her play. At the time he wasn't thinking, he just walked into the practice room following the beautiful piano playing. When he heard 'Double Take' for the first time it stuck to his mind, he immediately loved it. He hadn't meant to steal the song though; Austin truly thought that he had written the song on his own. It was a good thing that Ally forgave her and they ended up as partners. Austin couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he hadn't met Ally. He wouldn't be where he was with his career if it wasn't for her.

Ally kept glancing at the clock, Dylan would arrive at noon and it was only half an hour away. Austin's smile faded when it hit him that all her excitement was for Dylan. Pretending to like him was going to be hard. Although, Austin never really had a problem with Ally's crushes before, the fact that Ally liked Dallas didn't bother him. Ally had moved on from him before they could even date though. Apparently the fact that he said _liberry_ as opposed to _library_ really was a deal breaker. In the end she just couldn't handle it and gave up on Dallas. Austin never really interfered with Ally's love life, unless said guy would hurt Ally, and then he interferes. There was this one guy that had asked Ally out, she was so excited. She had waited at the movie theatre for two hours only to be stood up. She called Austin to pick her up and he took her home. She cried for hours with Austin holding her. Once Ally felt better Austin immediately went to the jerk's house and gave him a piece of his mind. No one messes with his Ally. That's right, _his_ Ally. Ally is his best friend, apart from Dez of course, and partner, she definitely means a lot to him. She can be naïve and vulnerable sometimes, which is why Austin needs to protect her. He's not going to let some pretty boy waltz in and do what he likes around Ally.

"It's almost noon! Is everything ready?" Ally frantically double checked, no, triple checked, everything to make sure it was perfect. "Dez, get the grill ready."

"Yes ma'am!" Dez saluted Ally and went to light up the grill.

"Chill Ally, it's going to be fine." Austin smiled reassuringly, which calmed Ally a little.

"You're right, I have nothing to wor—" Suddenly, the grill started flaming, but not in a normal way. "OH MY GOSH, DEZ!" Ally ran for the extinguisher and put out the fire.

Austin took the box of matches from Dez. "Uh, maybe I should do it Dez."

"Yeah, maybe." Dez just grinned while wiping ash off his face.

Austin managed to successfully light up the grill without burning anything down. He lifted the grate and put in wads of newspaper, and then he put a single layer of charcoal over it before putting the grate back. He then lit up a match and burned the newspaper. Austin put the lid on, opened the top vent and let the coal burn for several minutes. His dad would have barbeques every once in a while and so Austin knew how to start a grill.

"You're really good at this Austin." Ally's eyes practically sparkled as she watched Austin.

Austin chuckled, Ally is just too adorable. "Thanks Ally, I—"

"Knock-knock."

Ally turned to the voice and her face lit up. "Dylan, hi!" Austin cursed under his breath as Ally practically ran towards Dylan.

"Hello, these are for you." Dylan handed Ally a bouquet of flowers.

Ally started giggling, as usual. "Thank you, they're beautiful." Ally sniffed the flowers and smiled at Dylan. Trish cleared her throat which snapped Ally out of her trance. "Uh, let me introduce you. You know Austin, this is Trish and Dez."

"It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Trish shook Dylan's hand and then whispered to Ally. "He's totally cute!"

"I know!" Ally whispered back. "Well, let me get some water for this." She headed into the house to grab a vase.

"So Dylan," Austin patted Dylan's back, maybe a little too hard, "I'm looking forward to learning more about you today."

* * *

**What are you planning on doing Austin?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! It's been such a long time since I last updated! Sorry! So much work, so little time... Let's cut to the chase, here's chapter 4! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally came back out with the flowers arranged neatly in a vase and set in the middle of the picnic table. Then she headed straight to where Dylan was. Trish was chopping vegetables and slicing meat. Dez, who wasn't allowed near anything sharp or flammable because of the previous incident, was in charge of the drinks. And Austin continued to work on the grill, although he'd much rather keep an eye on Dylan, who was currently helping Ally set up the table. They were setting out plates and silver ware, or rather, gold ware seeing as it was Shiny Money's. So far, all Dylan did was flirt with Ally, much to Austin's displeasure. Dylan would say something or whisper it into Ally's ear and she would laugh and smile. He still didn't understand why Ally and Dylan flirting with each other irritated him so much. All he knew was that he had to find a way to separate them somehow.

"What is so funny? What are they talking about?" Austin's curiosity was making it hard for him to concentrate on the grilling.

"Dylan was talking about some smart stuff that I did not understand. It looks like he and Ally have a lot in common." Dez said as he opened a bottle of soda. "Hey, can I get some mints and make a soda fountain?"

"I need to find out more." Austin took off his apron. "And yeah, we should totally do that later!" They did their signature 'What up!' handshake. "Okay Dez, take over the grill."

"Really, are you sure? What about the previous incident?"

"Your cooking skills are great; just don't play with the fire. I'll be right back." Austin handed Dez the apron and the spatula.

Ally and Dylan had finished setting up the table and were currently sitting on one of the benches facing the beach. Austin rushed to where they were, he twitched as he saw how close they were sitting. Dylan irked him in so many ways. For starters, he had his arm stretched out on the bench behind Ally. Austin even contemplated about punching him in the face a couple times. This surprised him, because he never was a violent kind of person.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Austin put his hands on Ally and Dylan's shoulders. He then jumped over the bench and squeezed in between them.

"Um Austin, aren't you in charge of the grill?" Ally said, a little confused at Austin's sudden appearance.

"I let Dez take over." He pointed to Dez who gave them a thumbs up while dropping the spatula in the process. He scrambled to get it then grinned.

Ally looked at Dez worriedly. "Is that really a good idea? I don't want to have to extinguish a burning house."

"He'll be fine." Austin turned to Dylan and patted him on the back. "Dylan my man, how are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm fine, thank you." Dylan looked at Austin oddly, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I want you get to you know better. Mind if I join the conversation?"

"No, I guess."

"Great!" Austin smirked, rather sneakily, a rare side of him. "What grade are you in?"

"I'll be in year 12 after the summer."

"Senior huh? We'll be juniors in the fall; I guess you're a year older than us."

"Actually, Dylan skipped a grade. He's our age and yet he's already going to be a senior." Ally sighed. "He's so intelligent."

Austin rolled his eyes. Ally practically drooled over Dylan. "What about hobbies?"

"I love surfing, which is why I decided to spend the summer in Miami."

"Hey, Austin loves surfing too!"

Dylan raised his eyebrow. "Really? We should hit the waves together sometime."

Austin rolled his eyes once more. "Don't know about that. Will you be able to catch up with me? I'm very advanced."

"I think I can manage."

"I think it's a great idea!" Ally clapped her hands together. "Austin, why don't you and Dylan surf together? It'll be fun."

"I—" Before Austin could continue, he looked to Ally who's eyes were practically sparkling with excitement. He could never say no to her when she's using her adorable face. "—think it's a great idea. Yay."

"Yay!" Ally cheered.

They continued talking for a few minutes, their conversations ranging from surfing to music to school. Ally and Dylan had a lot in common when it came to school. They immediately clicked as they started talking about favorite subjects and future plans. Dylan was planning to go to med school or law school, which definitely impressed Ally. There were times when Austin couldn't keep up with their conversation. It wasn't that he was stupid or anything, he got A's and B's in school (thanks to Ally of course), it was just that he found it extremely boring, especially since it came out of Dylan's mouth.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Dez sang as he danced around with a plate of burgers.

Austin, Ally and Dylan got off the bench and headed for the table. Dez managed to grill burgers, hot dogs and kebabs without burning the house down. They gaped at the food, their mouths almost watering.

"Wow Dez, this looks great." Austin spoke up, eyeing the food carefully.

"Duh. See, you can count on me!" Dez grinned, obviously proud that he didn't blow up the grill.

"You can't count on someone who can't count." Trish said nonchalantly.

"I can count!" Dez pointed the spatula at Trish. "Just not over a certain number."

"Same thing."

"Well, at least I don't have a crazy addiction to chocolate!"

Trish gasped, a little too dramatically. "Chocolate is awesome! Take that back!"

"No, never." Dez stuck his tongue out like a child.

"Break it up you two," Ally interjected their banter, "let's eat!"

They all sat on the picnic table with Austin, Ally and Dylan on one side and Dez and Trish on the other. All the food was beautifully cooked and looked absolutely delicious. After all, Dez is a good cook, it's just that he can really be accident prone when it comes to anything flammable, or everything in general actually. Without a second thought, they quickly dug into their food. Dylan proved to be quite the gentlemen when it came to table manners. He ate like a prince, using utensils, chewing properly, sitting up right. Ally was definitely impressed and Austin was disgusted, maybe even a little intimidated. Dylan's table conversations were also intriguing and hilarious, or at least, according to Ally. All Austin heard coming out of Dylan's mouth was blah, blah and more blah. He felt like gaging into Dylan's food.

Austin couldn't wait until this barbeque was over so Dylan could leave. His animosity towards Dylan was getting stronger the longer he hung around Ally. Austin has never hated someone to this extent before. He never had a problem with Ally's previous crushes, why now? What's so different about Dylan? Or was there something different about him? Well, whatever it was didn't matter. All that matters to Austin is protecting Ally from Dylan. He was determined to keep Dylan away from Ally at all costs.

Once they finished, there was nothing left on the table, no leftovers, nothing. They mingled for a while longer until they decided that it was time to start cleaning up.

"So did you find anything bad about Dylan?" Dez asked while cleaning up the grill.

"Nothing, which makes him even more suspicious." Austin said whilst scrubbing. His attention then turned to Ally and Dylan, who were clearing up the table, and giggling. Austin started to feel his stomach churning and his hands clenching. Something he's been feeling all throughout the barbeque.

"Austin, I think if you scrub any harder the grill is going to turn into ash." Austin looked up and saw Trish taking the grill from him. "It's clean and acting being weird. Well, weirder than usual." She said as she placed the grill in a bag along with the other utensils.

"How so?" He wasn't looking at Trish though; his eyes were looking towards Ally and Dylan.

"For starters, I'm taking to you and your attention is somewhere else which is really rude," Trish put her hands on her hips, "and you're still scrubbing even though I took the grill away."

"What?" Austin looked to his hands and realized he was scrubbing nothing. "Sorry Trish, I'm just a bit distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

"Huh?"

"I said distracted by what."

"Who said I was distracted?"

"You did, just a few seconds ago." Trish said, starting to sound frustrated.

"What?"

"Okay, now you're just trying to change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. What is so distracting?" Trish looked over to where Austin is looking. "Oh, I get it now."

"What do you get?"

"You're distracted by Ally and Dylan getting close."

"They're not close! We just met the guy."

"Ally seems to like him."

"Well, I don't. There's something wrong about him."

"Nothing's wrong about him. It's you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're jealous."

Austin looked at Trish, his eyebrows raised. "Me? Jealous of that guy? That's ridiculous. You're being ridiculous."

"Then you wouldn't mind Dylan getting cozy with Ally?"

Austin instantly turned to the two to see Dylan put his arm around Ally. Austin started to feel anger and a little bit of pain. He didn't know where the pain came from or why he was feeling it. He didn't know what to do or think. With impulse, he trudged up to Ally and Dylan, took Ally by the hand and dragged her into the house leaving Dylan standing there, speechless.

"Austin, what's going on?" Ally was completely confused but she didn't argue with Austin as to why he suddenly pulled her away.

Austin didn't look at Ally, his face was directed at the ground. "I feel nauseous; can you get me some medicine?"

Ally blinked a couple of times then smiled at him. "Of course, I'll be back in a jiffy." She headed upstairs while Austin went back outside.

"What are you doing?" Dylan's previous cool, calm and collected personality was gone.

"I felt sick, I asked Ally to get me some medicine. Is something wrong with that?"

"You don't look sick." Dylan crossed his arms. "You've been trying to separate Ally and I since the minute I met you. Are you really that threatened by my presence?"

"Threatened by you? As if. Ally is my best friend; I have to protect her from people like you."

"People like me? You don't even know me. And I saved her life; doesn't that make me a good person?"

"Not good enough for Ally."

Dylan huffed. "Oh please, you're just jealous."

"I am not!" Austin barked.

Their argument started to get more and more heated and the tension started to escalate. They grabbed each other by the collar and started to fight, pushing one another. Trish and Dez, who were watching, quickly intervened and separated the two guys before punches started to fly.

"Stop it you two before you do something you'll both regret!" Trish yelled as she and Dez stood between the two. "You're being childish!"

"He started it!" Austin and Dylan said simultaneously.

"And I repeat, you're being childish."

Before the two could respond, Ally came out of the house carrying some nausea medicine for Austin. "Here you go Austin."

"Thanks Ally, you're the best." He hugged her tightly then looked at Dylan and smirked. Dylan just looked away and frowned.

"You're welcome Austin." Ally hugged him back and smiled, a little confused at Austin's sudden display of affection.

"Well, I've got to get going. Thank you very much for inviting me Ms. Ally. I hope to see you again." Dylan took Ally's hand a kissed it, earning a blush from Ally and a death glare from Austin.

Ally sighed heavenly, obviously smitten and oblivious of the previous tension. "Bye Dylan, it was great having you over. We definitely should hang out again."

"That would be lovely." He walked away but not before turning to Austin and talking so only he could hear. "I'm not going to give up on Ally."

Austin's face was serious. "I'm not going to let you take her away from me."

* * *

**Things are starting to heat up. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! First, I'd like to apologize about how I said I'm get this done a week after I published Thunderstorms & Thumping Hearts. But obviously I didn't... So yeah. Hopefully you guys will forgive me after this chapter. :D ENJOY MY FELLOW AUSLLY SHIPPERS! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin lay in bed, awake. Dez was snoring peacefully in the bed next to his. Austin's mind filled with the events that happened during lunch. It bothered him to no end how much Dylan's words repeated annoyingly in his head.

'_I'm not going to give up on Ally.'_

Austin checked his phone, 1:30 a.m. It's late, but he's nowhere near falling asleep. After tossing and turning for about an hour, Austin got up and decided to go out to the back deck for some fresh air. He grabbed a jacket and his guitar and tiptoed his way downstairs, careful not to wake Dez up. As soon as Austin opened the sliding door, a strong breeze brushed passed him. It made him feel relaxed and cleared his mind a bit. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the summer night air.

Austin took a seat on the patio steps and watched as the waves rolled and crashed to the shore. He strummed a few chords as his thoughts driftied back to the barbeque, Ally, Dylan, his feelings. Trish mentioned something about him being jealous. Austin cringed at the thought. There was absolutely no reason for him to be jealous of Dylan. He's Austin Moon, people were usually jealous of him. What does Dylan have that he doesn't? He kept asking himself all these questions in hopes of understanding what's going on in his currently messed up mind. He ran his hands through his messy blonde hair and sighed.

"Can't sleep?"

Austin quickly turned to face the voice and was handed a cup of warm hot chocolate.

"Thanks Ally," Austin put his guitar next to him and took the mug, "you startled me a bit."

Ally giggled as she took a seat next to Austin. "Sorry about that."

Austin couldn't help but smile at Ally's bubbliness. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She took a sip of her hot coco. "I had some things on my mind."

"Same," Austin strummed a few chords, "what's on your mind? Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, or at least, not yet. I just want to be sure before I talk to anyone. Does that make sense?"

"I think so."

The two friends sat in a comfortable silence, the summer night breeze gently hitting their faces. Ally sipped her now semi-cold milk and looked up to the sky. Compared to the city, the sky was so much clearer. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The stars were twinkling and the full moon looked so beautiful.

"You can't see skies like this back home. It's really pretty." Ally took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Austin looked at Ally and smiled. Ally looked so peaceful and not to mention beautiful, Austin was little distracted and couldn't help but stare at his brunette best friend.

"Hey Austin," Ally stared into her cup, blowing it carefully, "what do you think about Dylan?"

"What do I think?" Austin could think of a couple things. _He's obnoxious, narcissistic and arrogant. _But he couldn't tell those things to Ally. "He's okay." Austin tried his best to hide his annoyance. "Why?"

Ally took a deep breath then looked at Austin. "I think I like him."

Austin was quiet; he felt a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach. "That's nice."

"You're my best friend Austin, and I value your opinion. Dylan and I, we have a lot in common and I think he's really sweet. It's just that I'm afraid…" Ally trailed off.

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm awkward and weird. I'm not the coolest girl around, nor am I the prettiest."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Ally, you're the coolest girl I know and I think that your awkwardness and your oddness is amazingly adorable. You're adorkable."

Ally blushed a little and smiled widely. "You're saying that because you're my best friend."

"Maybe I am, but it's true."

They both gazed into each other's eyes. It seemed like a perfect romantic moment. That is, if Austin and Ally were more than just friends.

Ally suddenly shivered and hugged her arms. "I guess I shouldn't have come out here in just my pj's."

Austin looked at Ally then immediately took off his jacket and put it over Ally. "Better?"

Ally smiled "A lot. But can you handle the cold?"

"Of course I ca—ACHOO!" Austin sneezed loudly, nearly knocking himself over.

Ally burst into giggles. "Maybe we should just head back to bed."

"Yeah, I like that idea." Austin smiled as they headed back into the house.

* * *

Morning came and Austin was a little drowsy. Although he finally fell asleep last night, he didn't get much shut eye. Either way, Austin got up and headed for the bathroom. In the shower, Austin did some more thinking. He's been doing that a lot lately. He stood with his eyes closed as the warm water trickled down his face. Last night Ally told him that she liked Dylan; a part of him didn't want to believe it. Dylan just isn't right for Ally, that's what Austin thought. After what seemed like an hour in the shower, Austin finally dried up and headed downstairs.

While walking down the steps, Austin could hear Ally's harmonious giggle. He smiled at how cute her laugh is. Austin then froze mid-step when he saw the cause of Ally's giggle. In the kitchen with Ally was the last person Austin wanted to see: Dylan. They were making breakfast and flirting. Austin walked full speed towards the two.

"GOOD MORNING!"

Ally nearly dropped the spatula in her hand. "Austin! You startled me. Good morning."

"Good morning Austin Moon. How are you today?" Dylan said with his best smile yet.

With yesterday's event still fresh in his mind, Austin had to refrain himself from punching Dylan in the face. "Morning. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Dylan stopped by to hang out with you Austin." Ally's face was full of cheer.

"Me?"

Dylan smirked. "You said you could surf; let's see how good you are."

"You're on. Let me change first." Austin practically ran upstairs. He wasn't going to miss a chance to beat Dylan in something he's great at.

"You're in a hurry."

"Trish, hey. Can't talk, got to beat Gray to a pulp." Austin quickly changed into his wet suit and put on some sunblock.

"What are you up to?" Trish asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ally's little hero wants to surf, I'll show him how to surf." Austin said.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your jealousy is getting ugly."

"Are you seriously still going on about all that jealousy nonsense? I'm not jealous of anyone and certainly not of Dylan Gray."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

The ocean was glimmering, and Austin and Dylan were in the water on their surfboards waiting for a perfect wave to form. Ally and Trish were sitting on the beach under an umbrella watching, whilst Dez recorded the boys from the shore. There was determination in both Austin and Dylan's eyes. They both wanted to show each other off while impressing Ally.

"Isn't it great that they're bonding?" Ally looked happy not knowing Austin and Dylan's true intention.

"If only you knew Ally." Trish said quietly to herself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"I think it's great that my best friend and the guy I like are getting along. I mean, at first Austin seemed like he didn't like Dylan at all. I wonder why."

"Who knows?"

In the water Austin and Dylan were completely focused. Neither one wanting to lose, both determined to impress. Austin had to admit though that he couldn't underestimate Dylan.

"I'm never going to approve of you." Austin looked to the shore, to Ally.

"You're not her father."

"I'm her best friend." Austin's voice was stern, his eyes

"Enough with this banter, let me show you what I can do, Moon." Dylan swiftly paddled towards a forming wave. With the wave picking up speed, Dylan quickly stood up on his board in one swift movement. He rode the wave gracefully as Ally, Trish and Dez watched in awe. Austin sat on his board, staring daggers.

"Not bad, but I'm better." Austin paddled his way to a wave executing the same moves as Dylan.

"Look, Austin's about to go," Ally pointing towards Austin's direction, "you can do it!"

Austin's eyes were focused on the waves. He was about to ride the wave flawlessly. That is, until he caught a glimpse of Ally cheering him on. Somehow, he slipped off the board and into the water. Everyone rushed to the shore as Austin waddled out of the water.

"I'm okay, I just slipped. I might have waxed the board too much." Austin said in the midst of coughing up water. "I want a rematch, Gray."

"Anytime, anywhere, Moon." Dylan said.

Ally watched as the two boys hurriedly ran back into the water. "They're both being oddly competitive aren't they? And I wonder why Austin slipped, he's usually very careful when it comes to surfing."

"I guess something, or someone, momentarily distracted him and made him lose his focus." Trish said.

"Do you know something I don't, Trish?"

"I always know things you don't." Trish gave Ally a wink. "Let's just watch the boys try to one-up each other."

"Why would they try to o—"

"Oh look, a big wave." Trish was quick to change the subject.

After about two hours of surfing, Austin and Dylan finally decided to call it a day. Both were pretty much beat; they really gave it their all. Their skills were evenly matched and they each acknowledged it. Ally was still a tad clueless that the boys' intention as far from bonding. Trish on the other hand knew exactly what was going on; and Dez, well he was just going with the flow.

"That Dylan just doesn't know when to give up, does he?" Austin stuck his surfboard in the sand.

"Same goes for you," Trish said, "you too are really similar."

"What? Me and him?" Austin huffed. "We are nothing alike."

"Well, you both surf, you're both hard headed, you're both competitive, and you both like Ally." Trish rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious."

Austin nearly tripped at Trish's words. "Whoa, what? Say that again."

"Well, you both surf, you're both hard hea—"

"No, just the last part."

"It's pretty obvious?"

"No, I mean the last part about me liking Ally!"

"Oh yeah, you both like Ally. That's why you two are being so competitive."

"I'm just protecting Ally from him. He's not right for her."

Trish just smiled. "Whatever you say."

"I mean it."

"Sure."

"It's true."

"I'm not arguing with you." Trish smirked triumphantly then entered the house.

Austin just stood there as Dez approached him. "I got a lot of great footage today, even though you faltered in the beginning. What was that about?"

"I wasn't ready. I was just warming up, that's all. Where's Ally?"

"Oh she's over there." Dez pointed to the beach where Ally and Dylan were standing.

Austin saw Ally and Dylan hug. As usual there was a boiling feeling inside him. But he didn't run towards Ally. He just stood there fixed on Ally's face. The smile she had, the glimmer in her eyes as she looked at Dylan. Something in Austin shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey Austin, you okay?" Dez saw his best friend spacing out and waved his hands in front of Austin trying to get his attention.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little beat from all the surfing. I'm going to head inside and take a long bath." And with that, Austin scurried inside.

* * *

Austin turned on the hot water and poured in the soap bubbles. He let the water run as he took of his clothes and tossed it in the hamper. Once the tub was filled he slowly slipped into the warm water and sighed. Austin has done a lot of thinking over the course of the vacation and it has definitely worn him out. He's not the kind of person that thinks long and hard over things. Ally would say that he's very impulsive. And yet, the current situation with Ally and Dylan is causing him to over think things.

"I need to stop over thinking. It's probably nothing." Austin said as he blew some bubbles.

"The way you feel isn't nothing, Austin."

Austin did a double take as he saw Dez and Trish in the bathroom talking casually to him.

"GUYS! I'M TAKING A BATH!" Austin grabbed as many bubbles as he could to cover himself. "IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED, I'M NAKED RIGHT NOW! GET OUT!"

"Oh we know. We just couldn't help but overhear and decided to help you with your love life." Dez started filming Austin's shocked reaction. "Besides, we used to take baths together all the time as a kid. I've seen you naked before."

"BUT STILL! AND TRISH TOO!" Austin's face was bright red.

"Oh don't worry about me, let's talk about you. What's up with your mood swings lately?" Trish said.

"I'd feel more comfortable about talking if I WASN'T NAKED IN A TUB! THE BUBBLES ARE STARTING TO DISAPPEAR! AND STOP FILMING!"

"Fine." Dez pouted and excited the bathroom, followed by Trish.

"Oh my God, they're crazy." Austin sighed as he grabbed a towel.

* * *

"So what is so urgent that you guys had to barge in on me NAKED!" Austin emphasized the word 'naked'.

Trish put her hands on her hips. "We left you alone because we thought you'd figure it out on your own. But it turns out your even denser than I thought so we had to interfere."

"Dense about what? Interfere what?" Austin asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Dez grinned. "Even I caught on and I'm usually the clueless one of the group."

"What on earth are you guys talking about?" Austin was really starting to get impatient.

"About you, liking Ally." Dez and Trish said simultaneously.

"Wha—"

Before Austin could respond Trish stopped him. "Before you start denying things, look out the window and tell me how you feel."

"Why would I do that?"

"Do it before I spread video footage of you in the bathtub online." Trish said with a sly grin.

"Alright, alright." Austin walked over to the window and looked out. His stomach then started churning and his chest started aching. "I feel, angry. I feel, sad. I feel, a little hurt. No, a lot."

Outside, Dylan and Ally had locked lips.

* * *

**Uh-oh...**

**I'll try to update more frequently. Tell me what you think and thank you oh so very much for the reviews. Every review is like a kick for me to write. :D**

**TEAM AUSLLY WOOO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh look! I updated within a week! Yay! I'll try to continue this consistency from now on. Onward with the story! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin looked in horror. Trish and Dez were also pretty stunned. They didn't expect Ally and Dylan to be kissing. The pain in Austin's face was clearer than daylight. He was speechless but he managed to slip out one word: "No."

Austin was mad, angry, furious. His blood was boiling to a point where it felt like he was about to explode. He stormed down the stairs and out to where Ally and Dylan were locking lips. Although, once he reached them they had already parted.

Austin didn't think twice and he threw a punch straight into Dylan's jaw. The force of the punch caused Dylan to fall over into the sand.

"Stay away from her!" Austin yelled, his voice was harsh.

Ally watched in shock as Austin pounced on Dylan. They struggled in the sand, rolling around. Dylan quickly grabbed Austin's collar firmly and dragged him up on his feet where he proceeded to punch him in the eye. Austin grunted and fell back. It hurt but he managed to get himself up on his feet.

"What are you guys doing?! Stop it!" Ally tried to intervene, but the fight was too intense for her to stop it. They were both burning with adrenaline.

Dez, who had just arrived at the scene with Trish, immediately stood between the two boys. Austin and Dylan resisted for a while until Trish yelled extremely loudly to get their attention. Everyone stopped their movements and stared at Trish who just smiled.

Dez dragged Austin back into the house while Ally and Trish brought Dylan to his house. Both boys were pretty beat up. Austin was in so much pain that words could not even begin to describe it. Almost every part of his body was sore he just wanted to lie in a tub of ice. But all the physical pain was no match the emotional pain he felt. Austin saw the look on Ally's face whilst Dez was dragging him away. The way her eyes pierced through him, it felt like a thousand punches on its own. The mixture of shock, pain and confusion evident on Ally's face, Austin couldn't get the image out of his mind. It kept on repeating itself over and over again. It hurt him seeing Ally so hurt and it hurt him even more knowing that it was his entire fault. He knew that what he had done was beyond idiotic. He knew that he shouldn't have acted on impulse. He knew that Ally would never forgive him. Austin kept mentally hitting himself for his stupidity. There was no way he could face Ally right now. What would he say? How would he act? This was one mess that wasn't going to resolve easily.

* * *

Ally and Trish helped Dylan to his house. He was as badly beaten as Austin was. Ally has never felt madder at Austin. Not when he stole her song or when he would be late to Team Austin meetings. This was far above all of that. Ally was practically fuming with anger. Which was very rare for her. She wasn't the type of person that would easily get upset about something. Especially to a close friend. She would usually give them the benefit of the doubt. But Austin went too far. Ally racked her brain, why on earth would Austin attack Dylan the way he did. It was absolutely crazy! Either way, she was going to have a not-so-nice chat with him whether he likes it or not. Ally was serious, she was not happy with Austin's actions.

* * *

"Here's a frozen steak for the black eye." Dez said as he handed Austin a T-bone.

"Thanks, but don't we have ice?" Austin asked, rubbing his bruised arm.

"Yeah, but I thought you were supposed to use frozen meat for black eyes. I mean that's why Dr. Doofenshmirtz stole all the steaks in the tri-state area that one time."

"Okay…"

"So do I need to ask why you did what you did back there?" Dez went to put back the T-bone and grabbed an ice pack. "It was extreme. Even for you, Austin."

"I wasn't thinking straight. It's just that, when I saw…"

Dez noticed that Austin was feeling distraught. Over the course of the vacation, his mood has definitely changed from his usual upbeat and sweet self. He's become over competitive and distracted. And Dez knew why. "You know Austin, Ally's going to want some answers and she's going to want them soon."

Austin tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine every possible scenario on how to explain himself to Ally. But all the scenarios ended with Ally screaming 'I hate you' and storming out. And there was no way Austin could handle being hated by Ally. Even if he did deserve it.

"What I did was completely stupid, I understand that. And I also understand that she will probably never forgive me. But I felt that what I did was because I care about her wellbeing." Austin said.

"You do realize that Ally's not going to accept that excuse right?"

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth. I care about her and as her best friend I think, no, I know, that Dylan isn't right for her."

Dez raised his eyebrows. He definitely caught on to something. "You keep saying that Dylan isn't right for her when we all know that they're practically perfect for each other. They definitely have a lot in common."

Austin started to get defensive. "That doesn't necessarily mean that they're right for each other."

"If Dylan isn't right for her, then who is?"

"I am!" Austin's face froze when I realized what he had just said. "I mean…"

Dez smirked as if he had just caught a prey in a trap. "Gotcha! You're so in love with Ally! You can't stand the idea of her being close to a guy that's not you."

"That's not true!" Austin's voice squeaked.

Dez shook his finger. "See! Your voice just squeaked, you're lying to yourself. You. Love. Ally. And you're insanely jealous of her relationship with Dylan."

"Am not! And they don't have a relationship!" And again, Austin's voice squeaked higher than before. "Look, I'm just doing what a good best friend would do okay."

"A good best friend that's in love."

"Stop it, I'm taking a shower." Austin hurried upstairs as Dez giggled like a two-year-old.

* * *

"Dylan, I'm really, really, really, sorry about what Austin did. I have no idea what got into him. He's not usually like that." Ally said with the most apologetic face ever.

Dylan smiled that charming smile that made Ally melt. "You don't need to say sorry. It wasn't your fault. And I shouldn't have fought back."

Trish entered the room carrying a pack of ice and handed it to Dylan. "Here you go. It should stop the swelling. Or so I think from what I learned at the hospital before getting fired."

Dylan took the pack and placed it on his thighs. "Thank you."

"Hey Trish, can I talk to you for a second. In private." Ally said. "Be back soon, Dylan."

"Sure, I'll be here. Since it'll probably be too painful for me to go anywhere."

Ally and Trish went out to the patio of Dylan's house and closed the sliding door behind them. Trish knew exactly what Ally was going to talk about. She has never seen Ally so annoyed at someone in her life. And Austin was the last person that Trish thought Ally would get pissed at. That is until Austin nearly deformed Ally's crush's face.

Ally was on full rage mode. "Do you know what Austin did what he did? I can't think of a single reason why he would so something so stupid, idiotic, brainless, foolish, moronic, ludicrous, absurd, insane, dum—"

"I'm going to stop you there before you list the entire thesaurus." Trish had no idea what to tell Ally. "Look, if you want some answers you're going to have to ask Austin."

"Oh, I will. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. No more Ms. Nice Ally. He's going to meet Ms. Not-So-Nice Ally."

Trish couldn't help but laugh. "That's not mean enough. You could say Ms. Mean Ally or even Ms. Really-Not-Nice Ally. Anything would be better than Ms. Not-So-Nice Ally."

"Well, I just didn't want this anger to define me, that's all. Let's get back to the beach house."

"Whatever you say Ms. Not-So-Nice Ally." Trish giggled.

* * *

Once Austin finished with the shower he dried himself up and looked into the mirror. He carefully eyed every injury, every bruise. Thankfully, it was nothing too serious. Sure he'll probably feel the pain for a while but at least he wasn't bleeding. Austin put on some fresh clothes and headed downstairs.

As Austin reached the living room, so did Ally and Trish. Ally had a really pissed look on her face and Austin could tell that things were not going to end well. He tried to do a 180 and quickly got back up the steps.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! Don't you dare run away from me!" Ally practically sprang towards Austin.

"Ally, I can explain!" Austin said, quickly trying in think of the right words to say.

Ally crossed her arms. "Okay, I'm listening."

Austin turned to Dez and Trish. "Umm, could you guys give us a moment alone?"

"But I want to watch." Trish whined.

Ally shot daggers at her friend. "Trish…"

"Okay, okay. We're gone." Trish, along with Dez, disappeared upstairs.

Ally tapped her foot, getting more and more impatient. "You were saying?"

Austin swallowed. "I was trying to protect you from that guy. It was for your own good."

"Protecting me? For my own good?" Ally was absolutely irritated, a side of her that was rarely seen. "You beat up the guy I like for my own good?!"

"I can explain."

"No, I think you've done enough damage."

"Ally, please."

"Stop it, Austin."

"You shouldn't be with that guy!"

"I'll be with whoever I want to be!" Ally yelled louder than she has ever yelled before. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Just stay away from me and Dylan."

"Ally…" Austin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Ally stormed off but not without whispering loud enough for Austin to hear.

"I hate you."

* * *

**This was seriously one of the hardest chapters for me to write. And it totally hurt me to end it this way. But don't worry, Austin and Ally will fix things between them. After all, they can never be truly mad at each other. Right?**

**Tell me what you think. :D I seriously love you all to bits a pieces. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Over 100 reviews?! ASDFGHJKL! HUGS FOR EVERYONE! Like seriously, when I started I never thought that people would enjoy my story. And now knowing that there are people out there that do makes me so HAPPY! xxx NOW ONTO CHAPTER 7! WOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin's worst nightmare had just become a reality. He stood in silence, unsure on what to do next. He didn't want to make things worse than it already was. Should he chase after her? Should he give her some space? His brain felt like scrambled eggs at the moment. But his heart was far worse. It felt like he was stampeded on by a million buffaloes.

Not wanting the situation to get any more messed up, Austin decided that he needed to give Ally some time. Even if it meant that she probably going to run straight into Dylan's arms. She would hate him even more if he confronted her now. And there's no way Austin could handle being hated even more by Ally.

Dez and Trish, who heard everything from upstairs, went to the living room to check on things. Once they entered the room, Ally had already stormed out and Austin was in complete shock. Dez and Trish had no idea what to do. Austin and Ally have never fought as badly as they just did.

"Hey Austin." Dez approached Austin carefully, as if he were a piece of porcelain that could shatter at the slightest touch. "Do you want to talk?"

"No thanks." Austin sighed so deep that the entire room's atmosphere felt heavier than sulfur hexafluoride. He slowly walked away, uncertain on where he was going.

"We have to fix this. It kills me seeing Austin and Ally fight like this. It's just wrong." Trish said.

"Are you sure?" Dez asked. "I don't think meddling is a good idea."

"Well, like you said, you don't think. So, yeah we're meddling."

* * *

Ally walked and walked until she started to run. She didn't know where she was running to. All she wanted to do was get away from everything, everyone. She ran as far as her petite legs could take her. It wasn't long until she reached a secluded part of the beach. The house was barely visible from where Ally was looking. She flopped to the sand and cried into her knees. The waves crashed to the shore, only just reaching Ally's toes.

Ally has never felt more horrible in her life. Yelling at Austin, telling him that she hated him. Even though Austin did do something so stupid and obnoxious, she could never bring herself to truly hate her best friend. A part of her wants to go back and forgive Austin. If only it were that easy. There was also a part of her that wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Sure, she doesn't hate him, but she hated his actions. A part of her is still extremely mad. Austin knew how she felt about Dylan and yet he had the nerve to decide what was right for her. How selfish?! Ally cried some more. She was torn between whether or not to forgive Austin. Ally continued to sob as the confusion clouded her mind. She has never felt the way she was feeling at the moment before.

"Hey."

Ally quickly turned and wiped her tears away. "Oh, hey Dylan."

"Are you alright?" Dylan asked as he handed her a handkerchief. "A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be crying alone."

Ally tried to force a little smile. But it came out as fake. She did not feel like smiling, even to Dylan. Dylan noticed the distress in Ally's eyes and took a seat in the sand next to her.

"You know Ally; I was waiting for you to come back. But you never did, so I came looking for you," he said.

Ally realized that she did say she would be right back. "Oh, right. I'm so sorry Dylan. I completely forgot. How are your wounds doing?"

"They're alright. Might not be able to surf for a couple of days but I'll survive." Dylan said.

"Good to hear."

"What's wrong Ally? You can talk to me."

Ally hesitated about talking to Dylan. She just wanted to be alone, but she didn't want to be rude to Dylan either.

"But, if you don't feel like talking about it at the moment, I'm fine with that. I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."

Dylan was being real sweet. Ally couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Thanks, Dylan."

* * *

Back in the house, Austin was sprawled on the kitchen floor with maple syrup and batter all over him. Pancake batter to be exact. Normally a plate of pancakes could cheer Austin up out of any slump. But during this situation, it seemed like the normal pancake remedy didn't help. He still felt terrible. There were half eaten pancakes and empty plates all over the kitchen.

Dez and Trish have been watching Austin cook pancakes for over half-an-hour. It was getting boring. Dez has never seen his best friend so sad that pancakes couldn't cheer him up. It hurt him.

"This is bad. We've got to fix things." Dez's tone was sad, he truly felt hurt that Austin was hurt.

"You stay here and talk to Austin. I'm going to find Ally. Hopefully we'll be able to make things go back to the way they were." Trish said.

"Got it. Go Team Trez!"

"What in the world is Trez?"

"It's you and me. Trish and Dez! Don't we make a good team?" Dez grinned.

"Ew, no."

"Fine." Dez stuck his tongue out at Trish.

"Fine." Trish did the same as she ran out in search of Ally.

Dez went over to the semi passed out Austin. "Okay buddy, get up. This isn't healthy for you." He said whilst picking up Austin from the kitchen floor.

Austin reluctantly got up and slouched on the kitchen island. His eyes were droopy and his hair was chaotic. He was a complete mess. Austin sighed; he's been doing that a lot.

"We need to talk," Dez ushered Austin to the couch, "about your feelings." Austin flopped on the couch as Dez sat next to him. "Trish and I are worried about you."

"I'm fine." Austin slurred.

"No you're not. You're a mess. Messier than that time I tried to paint with my toes."

Austin laughed a little at the memory. "Oh yeah, I remember that. There were colorful footprints all over the house."

"Oh look, you're smiling!"

Austin smiled a little bit more. "Thanks Dez."

"So do you want to talk about what happened or do you want to continue laying in that puddle of maple syrup and pancake batter?"

"I think I'm good here." Austin chuckled then sighed. "I messed up big time Dez. There's absolutely no way I can fix things between me and Ally. I ruined everything. Our friendship, our partnership. And it's all because I got a little jealous."

"A little jealous? You were green with envy dude! So, you admit you were jealous?"

"After lying in batter and syrup for an hour, you notice things. I hated seeing Ally so happy with some other guy. I hated how much time she was spending with him. I hated how she told me that she liked him. And most of all I hated how it took me so long to notice."

Dez was watching Austin as if he were watching a very intense and dramatic TV show, waiting for the plot to thicken. "Notice what?"

"This feeling that I've kept buried so deep that even I didn't know it until now. This feeling that's been driving me completely crazy. This feeling that only Ally can make me feel. But I realized too late because Ally would never feel the same way that I feel about her. She makes me a better person. She makes me feel so happy. I'm completely head over heels crazy about her. If only she knew."

"Wow, you're falling hard."

* * *

Trish went to Dylan's house first to see if Ally had gone back there. But both Ally and Dylan weren't there. Being the lazy person that she is, she decided to stay put and wait for them to eventually come back. Lucky for her, she didn't have to wait very long. After five minutes of waiting, she saw Ally and Dylan walking towards her in the distance.

"Ally! I've been looking all over for you!" Trish exclaimed.

"Are you sure you didn't just come here and then waited because you were too lazy to search the beach?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Trish grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Dylan, can I have a moment with Trish?" Ally asked Dylan. He nodded and went inside his house while Ally and Trish took a seat on the patio steps.

"What were you doing with Dylan?" Trish asked.

"He found me when I ran from the house and kept me company."

"Look Ally, Austin's really sorry about what he did. He's been making pancakes for an hour since your fight. We might have to eat pancakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner. For a week."

Ally giggled. It was so like Austin to make pancakes when he's upset. Ally remembered when he got his first hate mail. He started making batches after batches of pancakes until he felt better. The more pancakes he would make, the sadder he felt. And considering the amount of pancakes Trish said Austin made, Ally realized that he did feel really bad about engaging in a fight with Dylan. Maybe she should forgive him.

"I guess Austin does feel really bad and he's learnt his lesson. I'm going to forgive him." Ally said.

Trish smiled, her plan was going accordingly. And she didn't even need to persuade Ally. "Great, let's get back to the house."

"Sure, I've got to say bye to Dylan first." Ally got up and headed inside Dylan's house.

* * *

Austin was strumming a few chords out on the balcony. He also had a note pad and a pen. After realizing his feelings for Ally, Austin had cooled off and decided to continue writing the song he's been working on for a while. Austin rarely does any songwriting without Ally. He has actually never completed a song before. He'd usually write down a couple ideas, melodies and lyrics, and Ally would help him finish the rest. But right now, he wanted to do it all on his own. To show Ally how he feels.

"Got you some pancakes to help the creative juices flow." Dez said as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table. "We might be eating pancakes for a couple of days."

Austin chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"So what are you working on?" Dez asked.

"It's a song, about how I feel." Austin grabbed a pancake and took a big bite. "I'm not very good at telling people how I feel so I thought I'd just show it."

"That's awesome dude."

"Thanks, I hope I can mend things with Ally." Austin smiled as he proceeded to devour the rest of the pancakes.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Dylan and promising to see him again tomorrow, Ally and Trish headed back to the house. Ally had decided to forgive Austin; she honestly couldn't stay mad at him. As soon as Ally and Trish reached the house, they saw Austin and Dez on the second floor balcony. Ally quickly went up the stairs and to the balcony.

Austin was definitely surprised to see Ally. He had just finished the song. Ally had a small smile on her face which was a good, no, great sign for Austin. It meant that she wasn't mad at him anymore. Austin was filled with relief. Ally was going to forgive him!

Austin took a deep breath. "Ally, I…"

Ally stopped him before he could continue. "No need to say anything. I know that you're sorry. I saw the kitchen. There were a lot of pancakes. Like, enough to feed a city. Anyways, I really hate fighting with you. It's just not right. I also want to apologize about saying that I hated you because I don't, I never could. I guess it was just the heat of the moment. Look Austin, I want things to go back to the way they were. I want us to be the best of friends and amazing partners again."

"Yeah, that's great! I'm so glad that things will be back to normal." Austin said.

"Awesome! Wow, it's been such a tipsy turvy day. I'm going to take a quick shower and then make dinner. See you guys later." And with that Ally was back to her usual bubbly self.

"Austin, what happened to telling her how you feel with the song?" Dez asked.

"You wrote her a song? Awww." Trish beamed.

"I don't think I'm going to tell Ally how I feel." Austin put his guitar down. "Ally want's things to be the way they were and so do I. I don't want to mess things up again because of my feelings. Besides, she likes Dylan. And I'm sort of, kind of, a little bit, okay with that at the moment. Our friendship cannot be on the line again because of me being selfish. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got pancakes to eat." Austin grabbed his guitar and went down to the patio.

Trish was confounded. "Wow, he's grown mature."

"Love can change a boy, into a man." Dez whispered.

* * *

**Dez The Love Whisperer strikes again. AUSTIN! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ALLY HOW YOU FEEL ALREADY?!**

**Tell me what you think? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUSLLY IS OFFICIAL! But not here though. Not yet anyways. ;) Sorry I didn't update last week. (I was fangirling over "I guess we're officially a couple." - Austin Moon) Hopefully that won't happen again. :D (The not updating. The fangirling will always happen.) Now onward with the story! *insert trumpet music here***

* * *

_**You act like nothing's wrong**_

_**Probably because nothing is**_

_**I've kept this secret buried deep**_

_**I wish I was brave enough to tell you**_

_**There are times when I feel like screaming**_

_**All these feelings trying to burst out**_

_**The thought of you with another**_

_**Is the most painful feeling in the world**_

_**Why must I feel this way?**_

_**Why is it so hard to say?**_

_**We're meant to be together**_

_**If only you knew**_

"If only you told her."

"Dez!" Austin nearly fell off the bench. "You startled me dude."

"Sorry bro. But seriously, are you really okay with Ally and Dylan?" Dez asked.

Austin's face fell. "No, of course not."

"Then why don't you tell her about your feelings?"

"I told you yesterday, I don't want to mess the amazing and currently stable friendship Ally and I have by telling her how I feel. Now if you'll excuse me, I feel like making pancakes."

Austin placed his guitar on his bed and went down to the kitchen. Once there, he saw Ally and Dylan out on the patio enjoying each other's company. They had some snacks and drinks out and from what Austin could hear they were discussing about some book. He sighed and headed for the kitchen. It was really hard for Austin to accept Dylan's presence in Ally's life. It hurt him to no end. But he knew that it would hurt less than Ally hating him so he suppressed his feelings as hard as possible.

In the kitchen, he immediately opened the pantry and grabbed as many ingredients as he could. He then mixed them all in a bowl and got a pan ready.

"If I have to eat another pancake I'm going to puke maple syrup."

Startled, Austin nearly dropped the pan on the floor. He looked to where the voice came from and saw Trish leaning on the kitchen island.

"Is today sneak-up-on-Austin-and-scare-him day or something?" Austin said.

Trish giggled and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "Seriously though about the pancakes, I'm getting sick of them."

"I like pancakes."

"Look, everyone has their thing that distracts them when they're sad. Ally cleans like a maniac when she's upset and you become a non-stop pancake making machine."

Austin stopped what he was doing and sighed. Trish was right, he was upset. He couldn't make pancakes forever. It's almost been a week since Austin realized his feelings and Ally started dating Dylan. Well, technically they haven't dated yet. Ally's really slow when it comes to relationships so they aren't officially 'dating', which was good, in a way, for Austin. But their budding romance still made Austin uncomfortable and gloomy.

"What else can I do?"

"Try to win Ally over maybe?" Trish said.

"She made it perfectly clear that she likes Dylan." Austin continued to cook the pancakes. "Nothing I can do will change that."

Trish watched as Austin continued to make pancakes. There was a depressed atmosphere surrounding him and it's definitely affecting Trish and Dez too. Austin would always put a brave and happy face around Ally. But Dez and Trish knew how much he was hurting inside. The guy standing in the kitchen making pancakes was not the same cheerful and upbeat Austin Moon they knew.

"Hey Trish, can I talk to you for a sec?" Dez said as we walked into the kitchen to see Austin frantically whisking batter. "Pancakes again?"

"Yup. Let's talk in the living room." Trish said. The two left Austin with his pancake frenzy and headed to the couches. "So what's up? What'd you want to talk about?"

"Okay, so I was testing out my brand new, state of the art, high tech, totally awesome spy camera. I put them everywhere to record every part of our lives because I'm working on a Team Austin documentary. So—"

"Wait, you've been recording everything we do? Even in the bathroom?!" Trish freaked out.

"No, not the bathroom. Pshaw, I'm not a pervert that records people taking baths or anything." Dez said, clearly forgetting about the time he and Trish barged in on Austin taking a bath. "Anyways, this footage is from the deck out back. You're not going to believe what it caught."

Dez handed the camera to Trish and pressed play. On the screen were Ally and Dylan sitting at a table looking out into the sea. They were discussing current events which Trish found extremely boring.

"Ally and Dylan always seem to be getting along perfectly. Like Dylan is the boy version of Ally. It seems too perfect." Trish has always thought that Dylan was too perfect to be true. It's not that she's not happy for Ally. It's great that Ally has someone that she can relate too. It's just that the longer Trish observed Dylan, the more plastic he seemed.

Back in the video, after a while of talking, Ally excused herself to go to the bathroom. Dylan sat in silence for a while until his phone rang. He picked it up said hello.

Trish's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, or rather, hearing.

"Yeah, I'm still at Ally's place. I'll call you back later Mom. Bye."

It seemed like a normal conversation, but it wasn't. Ally came back and the continued their mingling. The video stopped and Trish put the camera down.

"What happened to Dylan's accent?!"

* * *

Ally was really enjoying herself. She and Dylan had a nice little tea party outside and it was wonderful. The beach view was beautiful, the breeze was cool. It was like the perfect date. Except, it wasn't exactly a date or anything. She's hung out with Dylan on numerous occasions but she didn't know where she stood when it came to their relationship. She was curious as to how Dylan saw her. Ally, being the shy person that she is, was too afraid to ask him. Were they dating or were they just friends? She longed for more though; he got along so well with her and made her feel happy.

"Ally, I love hanging out with you. You're such a sweet and lovely person."

A tint of pink spread though Ally's cheeks. "Me too Dylan, I have a lot of fun when I'm with you."

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight. If you're free that is."

Ally was speechless. Did Dylan just ask her out? Was it a date? She was smiling softly on the outside but completely freaking out on the inside. Almost immediately she blurted out, "I'd love to!"

"Wonderful." Dylan stood up and took Ally's hand. "I will see you tonight at 8. Where we will be dining shall be a surprise." He kissed Ally's hand and went on his way.

Ally melted as she watched Dylan walk away in the distance. She couldn't contain her excitement and did her little 'Ally dance' before heading inside.

* * *

Ally had just told Trish about her first official date with Dylan. And so Trish and Dez decided to have an intervention regarding Dylan and what they discovered from the video. They didn't really know what to do. If they told Austin, he would definitely jump to conclusions and get into a fight with Dylan. They couldn't tell Ally either because they don't have all the facts.

"I knew there was something fishy about him. Is he even really British? We're going to need to do some more investigating on Dylan," said Trish. "And we've got to do it before Ally falls anymore deeper for him. I don't want to see her get hurt."

Dez rubbed his chin in a dramatic matter. "Hmmm, well I've planted more video cameras around the house. Maybe the next time he comes over we can find out more about him."

"It'll be too late. Ally's date is tonight and we need to know more about him 'till then."

"How about we head over to his place and spy on him."

Trish slowly nodded her head. "That might be a good idea. Okay, you head to Dylan's place with the camera and I'll stay here."

"Wait, why do I have to be the one risking getting caught?"

"Because someone has to stay here and distract Austin and Ally while you're gone. If we're both gone then they'll be asking questions and they'll look for us. Now hurry, get as much dirt as you can. And by dirt I mean information not actual dirt okay."

"Got it!" Dez saluted Trish and ran upstairs.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to put on the proper spying attire, duh."

Trish just rolled her eyes and went to find Ally.

* * *

Austin had finished his pancake frenzy and was now on the balcony with his guitar. He played the song he wrote about Ally over and over again. But careful as to not let Ally hear him. There was a lot going on in his head. Austin wasn't much of a thinker; he was more of a doer. And so having a lot on his mind to think about was stressing him out a little. It was time for another bubble bath.

He quickly slipped off his clothes and sunk into the bath full of bubbly goodness. If only there was maple syrup scented bubble bath, Austin would feel really calm and relaxed with that.

Austin closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander. He hated suppressing his feelings. Austin Moon is an open person. If he wanted to go to the bathroom, he would announce it. If he wanted something, he wasn't afraid to say it out loud. And if he liked a girl, he would proudly tell her and the world. The thing is, with Ally, there was so much at risk. Some random girl that he just met and had a crush on would be easy. But with Ally, it was so much more. Unfortunately for Austin, it took some guy being a part of Ally's life for him to realize it.

* * *

Ally was rummaging through her clothes trying to figure out what to wear. Being the neat person that she is, she took a look at one item of clothing at a time and placed them tidily on the bed. She couldn't decide on whether she should wear something casual or formal. Dylan had kept where they were having dinner a secret so she hadn't the slightest clue on how to dress.

After going through about ten different options Ally decided to go with a summer dress and cardigan, something semi-formal and still casual.

"You're getting ready awfully early." Trish crossed her arms and leaned on the doorway.

"I want it to be perfect." Ally started humming as she put the rest of her clothes away.

"You really should lower your standards, that way if something goes wrong you won't be disappointed. My motto is, aim low and don't get disappointed."

"I thought your motto was, get fired and move on?"

"That too." Trish grinned "What I'm saying is that sometimes things might not be what they seem. I just don't want to see you getting hurt Ally."

"Why would I be getting hurt?" Ally raised her eyebrow at Trish. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Uhh," Trish quickly tried to think of something, "I don't like the shoes you chose. They don't look as nice as you think and you might trip on them and hurt yourself. Yeah, that."

Ally looked a little unbelieving at first but she seemed convinced. "I guess you're right. I'll wear something else."

Trish breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Dez, dressed in black with a camera strapped to his head, was tip toeing sneakily around Dylan's house. He found an open kitchen window at the side of the house and decided to take a peek. Inside, Dylan's back was facing Dez. He was sitting on the couch. The TV was on but he wasn't watching it. It looked like he was on the phone talking to someone. From where he was standing, Dez couldn't entirely hear what Dylan was saying. However, he could hear a few things and Dylan definitely did not have a British accent.

Dylan stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen whilst still on the phone. Dez quickly ducked but continued to eavesdrop. Dez could now clearly hear Dylan's phone conversation.

"Yeah, we're out of cheese. Grab some before you get back. And get some ice cream too. I deserve it after an amazing performance. Plus, my mouth gets really tired after using a fake accent for a long period of time. Anyways, Ally and I are going out tonight. Everything is going accordingly."

* * *

**I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FISHY ABOUT DYLAN! AUSLLY FOREVERRRR!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I read each and every one of them. For every suggestion, I take into consideration. For every critique, I fix my story accordingly. Every review makes this story even better! Sometimes I can't put all your suggestions in the story. So if you want your suggestions turned into a short story maybe, you can request it at my tumblr: _dontlookdownauslly :) _I really hope you enjoyed that. Btw, the song is an original of mine called_ If Only You Knew_.**

**Tell me what you think? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Trish was impatiently waiting for any information from Dez. She was pacing back and forth in the living room, constantly checking her phone. Austin was outside with his guitar, playing a couple of songs. Ally on the other hand, was upstairs preparing for her date, which was hours away.

The suspense was getting to Trish. And of course she was worried about Ally too. Ally has always been fragile and not to mention, naïve. Since when they were children, Trish would defend Ally against bullies and boys. And right now, even if Ally doesn't know it, she needed Trish more than ever.

"Hey Trish, what's up?"

Surprised, Trish jumped and dropped her phone. "Austin, hey!"

"Did I startle you? Not so funny on the other side now huh?" Austin chuckled.

Trish laughed nervously. "Yeah, and I'll never startle you ever again."

"Anyways, have you seen Dez? I can't find him anywhere. I want to go out to the beach with him."

Trish froze in her steps. Dez was still out spying on Dylan, how was she going to cover for him? "Uh, he's not here."

"I can see that he's not here. Where is he?"

Trish racked her brain for any excuses. "I think he went film some dolphins or whales or something, somewhere."

"I guess that means he's at the beach then. Unless he went all the way to the aquarium." Austin joked. "Although, knowing Dez, he might've actually done just that. By the way, do you know why Ally was going through all her clothes earlier? I saw her when I passed by her room."

"Oh, she was finding something for her, uh, date, with, uh, Dylan." Trish tried to muffle out the last part of her sentence not wanting Austin to get hurt, but he heard her anyways.

"She's going on a date? With Dylan?" Austin's face was covered in complete sadness, his heart dropped and his fists clenched. He couldn't admit to himself that Ally was going to be taken by someone else. It hurt too much. He also felt angry at the same time. He was angry at Dylan, angry at Ally, angry at himself for not telling Ally how he felt when he had the chance. At that moment, Austin realized that he wasn't going to lose Ally. "NO!"

"Whoa, you didn't need to yell." Trish said, surprised at Austin's sudden outburst.

"I have to find Dez! I have to stop it! Ally can't go through with this! Help me find Dez, Trish!"

"Oh, he'll probably show up eventually. You know Dez, he's around when nobody needs him and nowhere to be found when he's need the most. That's Dez alright." She continued to laugh awkwardly, hoping to Austin would believe her. "Ah, I think I hear Ally calling. I'm coming Ally! Later, Austin. Don't worry about Dez, he'll show up." And with that, she hurriedly ran upstairs.

Austin thought Trish was being weird, as if she was hiding something. He was contemplating on whether or not to find out. Trish is usually really bad at keeping secrets, so what she was keeping must be of the utmost importance. But maybe he was just being nosy, so he brushed it off and went to look for Dez. Austin was fired up and ready to fight Dylan for Ally's heart. Austin Moon is back! And he's definitely going to win Ally over! No more sad and mopey Austin or extreme pancake making Austin. This means war. But before that Austin went to the kitchen to grab a snack. Maybe a pancake seeing as there's still loads of it.

* * *

Ally was on her bed, giving herself a manicure and pedicure. She wanted to look perfect for her first date with Dylan. What she was going to wear was set, now all she needed was her hair and makeup. Ally rarely gets asked out on dates, being the awkward and shy person that she is. Tonight was going to be a big night for her and it had to be perfect.

"Hey Ally, what are you up to?" Trish asked as she entered the room after narrowly avoiding Austin and his questions.

"Trish! Great, I need your help." Ally carefully walked on her heels towards Trish.

"Why are you walking like a penguin?" Trish couldn't help but giggle at Ally's dorkyness.

"The nail polish on my toes are still wet."

"You're wearing closed toe shoes right? Why would you need to paint your toenails?"

Ally felt a little embarrassed at her slight stupidity. "Right... I completely did not realize that," she sighed, "I feel so silly."

"Don't worry Ally, you're just nervous." Trish took seat on the bed. "Here, let me help you with your nails."

Ally smiled with relief. She was so glad that she had a best friend like Trish. "Thanks Trish, you rock."

Trish smiled as she grabbed a bottle of nail polish. "Tell me something I don't know."

Trish carefully painted each nail with precision and skill. She was careful as to not paint outside the nails. Working at a nail salon for almost a day really paid off. After about ten minutes, Trish finished up with the last nail and put the polish back on the table.

"These look great Trish. Thanks!" Ally exclaimed as she admired Trish's work. Her nails were colored a simple light pink color with a bit of glitter. She softly blew on the nails for them to dry.

"Hey Ally."

"Hmm?"

"If anything were to happen, I'll be here for you. I just want you to know that."

"What do you mean? If something like what were to happen?" Ally gave Trish a confused look. "Come to think of it, you've been acting weird all day. I mean with the whole, aim low and don't get disappointed thing. And you not wanting to see me getting hurt. Why would I get hurt? Whi would hurt me? What was that all about? Is something wrong?"

Again with all the questions, Trish had no idea how to answer them without telling the truth. And she couldn't just run away like she did with Austin. "Uhh, I was just thinking hypothetically. Go through every possibility, the negative and the positive, for the best result. Just playing safe."

"Okay…" Ally was too confused to ask any further. "I guess that makes sense, slightly."

Trish breathed a sigh of relief. Keeping secrets from Austin and Ally was harder than she though. Maybe she should've just spied on Dylan with Dez. It would probably be a lot less tiring than what she was doing now.

* * *

Dez was still sneaking around Dylan's house. The person Dylan was speaking with on the phone had yet to return and Dez really wanted to know who it was. He was getting impatient, and not to mention curious. There were so many scenarios that went through Dez's mind. Maybe Dylan was actually a Russian spy sent to capture them all, or maybe he's an alien from outer space that came to take over their bodies. It was all plausible, at least, according to Dez.

Dylan was no longer talking on the phone so Dez swiftly took a peek inside. Lucky for him, Dylan was busy making a sandwich and didn't notice Dez. After a while Dez noticed that a car had pulled up in the driveway up front. He made his way to the front of the house so he could take a peek at the person driving. A girl had come out of the car with bags of groceries. She had long blonde hair and was about the same height as Ally. She made her way inside the house and into the kitchen.

Dez went back to look through the kitchen window. Inside, Dylan welcomed the girl with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Dez's mouth hung open. Guys would usually give girls kisses on their cheeks if they were his mother or girlfriend. And Dez was fairly certain that that girl was not Dylan's mother.

"Hey Emily, did you get me my ice cream?" Dylan said as he rummaged through the grocery bags.

"I just get back and you ask for the ice cream first?" Emily put her hands on her hips. "I got you mint chocolate, your favorite."

"Awesome! You're the best." Dylan found the ice cream and grabbed a spoon. "Ice cream is just absolutely amazing after my award winning performance. You should've seen it. I asked her out for dinner and she was practically melting with happiness. I am good."

"She really is falling for you isn't she? I kind of feel bad that it's all just an act. And did you really have to kiss her? I mean Austin beat you up so bad for it."

"A good actor stays in character no matter what. Besides, Austin beating me up messed up their relationship a little bit, even if they did make up. Our goal is to break them up, and it's slowly working thanks to me." Dylan smirked, obviously proud at his own accomplishment.

"Whatever. Okay, so where are you taking her tonight?

Dylan scooped a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. "I'm thinking of that beach side restaurant. There I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. She'll be so happy and tell her friends and Austin. This will definitely cause her and Austin's relationship to worsen in our benefit."

"Awesome! Just remember who your real girlfriend is." Emily leaned over to Dylan and they kissed.

Dez couldn't believe at what had just unraveled before his eyes. And what's more is that he caught it all on tape. He had to quickly get to back to Trish and tell her the news. In his rush he knocked over a trash can which caused a loud noise. And of course it didn't go unnoticed by Dylan and Emily. Dez gasped and quickly hid in the trashcan.

"What was that?" Emily looked out the window to look for the cause of the ruckus.

"The trashcan fell over. It was probably a cat or something." Dylan said.

"Yeah, probably."

After it was clear, Dez ran as fast as he could, away from Dylan's house. He took out his phone and quickly dialed Trish's number.

* * *

Austin had just finished eating the last of his pancakes. He was determined to tell Ally how he felt. The realization that Ally and Dylan were probably going to be girlfriend and boyfriend has really encouraged him to fight for Ally. The only problem was how. Maybe Dez could help him out.

Before he Austin could look for Dez, he heard a ringing noise. It was Trish's phone; she must have forgotten to pick it up after dropping it earlier. Austin was about to go give look for Trish when he saw that it was Dez calling and decided to just pick it up. Just as he answered, Dez immediately started talking.

"You are not going to believe what I just found out! It's totally crazy! Not Russian spy or alien invader crazy but crazy nonetheless! And I got it all on tape too! So it's true that Dylan has been faking his British accent all this time! He's been tricking Ally and all of us! And what makes it worse is that he has a girlfriend too and—"

"What?! He's dead to me that jerk!" Austin dropped the phone and ran outside. He was too angry to think. He was right! There was something wrong with Dylan.

"Hello?" Dez was still on the other line of the phone call. "Trish? Was that you? Why do you sound like Austin? Oh wait, Austin I that you? Hello?"

* * *

**Dylan is so dead. No one messes with Austin's Ally!**

**Tell me what you think? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow Auslly shippers! Thank you for all your wonderful and super fantastic reviews! :D YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD! Like seriously. :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Trish had just finished helping Ally out with her nails and went downstairs to grab some water from the kitchen. On her way, she found her phone lying on the ground. She picked it up and noticed that someone was on the other line.

"Dez?" Trish asked.

"Trish is that you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be me? It's my phone you nimrod."

"Because earlier when I called to tell you Dylan's evil plan to break up Austin and Ally you sounded like Austin and it turns out it was Austin an—"

"What?! Austin found out?! You idiot!"

"Why does everyone keep screaming 'what' in my ear and cutting me off?"

"Because you're a moron! Where is he now?! I haven't seen him in the house!"

"Well, he just screamed, 'What?! He is so dead to me!' and then you picked up. I have no idea where he is. He could be any— Oh there he is."

"Where?!"

"He's running full speed towards me. Hi Austin!" Dez waved enthusiastically at Austin.

"You nincompoop! Stop him! Stop him now! He's definitely going to Dylan's house! You can't let him do anything reckless! I'm on my way!" Trish bolted for the door and speed walked to where the boys were.

"Hey, Austin!"

"Out of my way Dez." Austin ran past Dez, barely even glancing at him.

Dez ran after Austin and without thinking, tackled him. "Wait!"

The boys tumbled on the sand. Dez was sitting on top of Austin holding his hands back. "This is for your own good buddy."

Austin grunted, struggling, trying to free himself from Dez's grip. "Let me go Dez! I'm going to crazy murder that fake jerk!"

"I can't let you do that dude."

"Why?! He's just using Ally! Do you want to see Ally hurt?!"

"Of course not, that's the last thing I want! But you can't go barging into his house and beating him up. You're not a thug Austin. We've got to think of a more reasonable approach."

"Since when have you been reasonable Dez?"

"Since now, but it's most likely a one-time thing. Unreasonable is my nickname after all." Dez said with a proud grin.

"Yeah, it's hard to imagine you being completely reasonable. I mean there was that one time you stopped eating seafood because you thought the fish talked to you and that you were a merman. It was— Hey! You're distracting me! Get off of me!" Austin continued to squirm.

"Not a chance man." Dez held Austin's hands tighter behind his back. "I've been working out so I'm a little stronger. And you've been eating all those pancakes so you're a bit chubby in the tummy."

"I am not!"

Dez laughed as Austin relentlessly struggled. He was thrashing about and groaning, sand was flying all over the place. After a few minutes of constant thrashing, Trish finally arrived at the scene.

"What took you so long?" Dez asked. "Did you walk?"

Trish wiped the non-existent sweat off her brow. "I speed walked, duh. It's faster than normal walking."

"You could've run! I was here holding Austin down all by myself. I think I swallowed some sand."

"Well, good, all you need to do now is swallow a witch and you've eaten a sandwich."

"Alright then, I guess I'll just eat you. You are a witch right?"

Trish growled, ready to pounce on Dez for his comment.

"I'd hate to break up this comical and idiotic banter, but would you please GET OFF OF ME!" Austin violently writhed.

"Not a chance!" Trish helped Dez hold Austin down even more. "Look, you can't suddenly go into someone's house and beat the living daylights out of them."

"Watch me!" Austin was strong; Dez and Trish were starting to get a little tired.

"Think about Ally! How would she feel if she knew you beat up Dylan again? She doesn't know anything about Dylan's plan yet. She'd be sad and upset."

Austin went silent. He stopped thrashing about and just lay on the sand. There he goes again, doing something out of instinct. He was thinking more about his pride and how he was right about Dylan rather than thinking about how Ally would feel about all of this. Austin took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Okay, I was wrong to go on a rampage. I was just angry and thinking about myself."

"I'm sure you were thinking about Ally too. You wanted to protect her. We all do." Trish said. "We'll figure something out, together. Because Dez and I love Ally too and we never want to see her hurt."

"Awww, group hug!" Dez extended his arms for the hug.

"Sure, if you could stop sitting on me first Dez." Austin said.

"Oh right, sorry dude." Dez got up and helped Austin to his feet.

The three friends hugged and Austin felt a whole lot better. He needed a hug from his friends. After a few seconds they let go.

"So what are we going to do?" Austin asked.

"First, let's get back to the house. I just speed walked all over here and I'm tired plus it's really hot." Trish said whilst fanning herself.

* * *

Back at the house, they secretly watched the contents of Dez's video. Ally was upstairs, still freaking out about her date.

When the video ended, Austin spoke up first. "I don't understand what they would benefit from if they manage to destroy the friendship between Ally and I."

"Maybe we could ask Dylan." Dez suggested.

Trish rolled her eyes at Dez's naivety, or maybe it was stupidity. "Sure, and while we're at it we'll ask for a written apology and a box of chocolates."

"That sounds great!"

Trish slapped the back of Dez's head. "I was being sarcastic you imbecile. He's not going to want to apologize that easily."

"Austin, she's bullying me!" Dez whined.

"Enough guys, we've got to do something. Ally needs to see this."

"Ally needs to see what?"

"ALLY!" All three of them said at the same time.

Their sudden yelling surprised Ally. "WHAT?! WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

Austin stood up and distracted Ally while Dez turned off the TV. "Hey, Ally. What's up?"

"I came down to get a glass of water. What did you guys want me to see?"

"Uh, there was a baby sea turtle outside. It looked so cute and it reminded me of you."

"Aww, really?" Ally looked out the window to get a glimpse. Lucky for Austin, it was actually sea turtle hatching season so there were baby sea turtles toddling towards the ocean. "I see them! They're so cute!"

"Wow, that is so lucky. Remind me to bring Austin along whenever there's a raffle or something." Trish said.

"I'm going to go out and check them out. Want to come?" Ally asked Austin.

"I'll be out in a second. You go ahead."

"Okay."

"What happened to telling Ally about Dylan?" Trish asked.

"I panicked okay. I thought about how Ally would react and how she'd be really sad and start crying. I just… I hate seeing Ally sad."

"We all do, but it's better for her to find out now rather than later."

"Yeah, I'll go get Ally."

"And I'll get the tissues ready." Trish went to the kitchen to grab a box.

Austin paced himself as he walked out to the shore. Ally was sitting on the sand, a smile fixed on her face as she watched the sea turtles waddle on the sand. A small blush painted Austin's cheeks. He couldn't help himself, Ally was just so adorable.

"Austin, come look with me." Ally gestured for Austin to come sit next to her. "Isn't it wonderful, seeing them work so hard to get to the water?"

"Y-yeah." Austin knew that the minute Ally found out, the smile she had right now would be wiped off her perfect face. "Hey, Ally. Metaphorically speaking, if we weren't watching these turtles some of them might not make it into the sea. They'd get eaten by seagulls or something right?"

"Wow, that's negative thinking Austin."

"I'm just saying, metaphorically, how would you feel?"

"Well, of course I'd be sad. But it's all a part of life, some make it and some don't. Sometimes, good things happen to you and sometimes bad things make you really upset. Nevertheless, it's not good to stay sad forever. You've got to accept things and know when to move on." Ally fiddled with the sand. The last of the turtles made it to the sea and swam away. "Wait, are we still talking about turtles?"

"Kind of, there's something else I need to show you." Austin stood up and offered his hand to help Ally up. "Let's get back."

Austin's hand was still firmly holding Ally's as he softly dragged her to the house. Ally didn't know what it was but the way Austin was holding her hand was comforting. She didn't understand why but she did have a hunch that after seeing what he was about to show her, she's going to need a lot of comforting.

At the house, Dez and Trish were already waiting for them. The four went inside and sat around the television. The atmosphere in the living room was tense. Ally could feel something was about to happen. Ally sat in the middle of the sofa with Trish and Austin on either side of her. Dez was near the TV ready to hit play.

"Whatever happens, just know that we're all here for you." Trish said as she took Ally's hand.

"Uh, okay…" Ally did not know what to expect.

Austin nodded to Dez and he played the video. It felt like an eternity for Austin, Dez and Trish as they watched the video again. As the truth became clear, Ally didn't know what to think. Her expression changed from confusion, to disbelieve and finally sadness in the timespan of the video. And by the end of it she was on the verge of tears. Her heart hurt, it was painful. She couldn't hold her sadness anymore as a small tear made its way down her cheek.

"I can't… It's not true… I mean, why…?" Ally somehow couldn't come up with a proper sentence to say. Her mind was empty, her heart was broken. "No…" She stood up and put her head down, trying to hide the increasing amount of tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Ally?" Austin put his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"It's a lie. He would never do something like that."

"Ally, the proof is as clear as day," said Trish.

"I refuse to believe this!" Ally was in denial. She ran straight for the door. But before she could leave, Austin grabbed her arm.

"Who are you going to believe? Some guy you just met who clearly doesn't really like you and has lied to you this entire time? Or your best friends, the people that would never lie to you or hurt you in any way possible. We care about you Ally, which is why we are never going to let that jerk hurt you again."

Ally started crying even harder as she embraced Austin. She cried into his chest, letting all the tears flow like waterworks. Austin was a little caught by surprise, but he soon held Ally tight, tighter than he's ever held anyone. Dez, of course, seized the chance and recorded everything that going on.

"What are you doing?!" Trish whispered to Dez.

"I'm just recording this beautiful moment for future reference. Like their wedding or something."

"Stop it, you're ruining the moment!" Trish tried to grab the camera from Dez.

"I'm sorry…" Ally managed to murmur. This caused Trish and Dez to stop in their tracks. "I'm sorry I doubted you guys, my best friends because I was clouded by the feeling of liking someone. Dylan played me and I was about to choose his side over you guys. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Ally, of course we will." Trish smiled at her best friend.

"Aww, group hug!" The four best friends hugged it out. A smiled stretched on each of their faces.

"Thank you guys, I feel a lot better now." Ally took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes.

"Great! Now on to business." Trish popped her knuckles and smirked.

"Business?" Ally asked.

"You may have felt a little better but I'm not satisfied. Time for a little something I like to call, revenge."

* * *

**Cue evil laugh and lighting and fog. BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Trish isn't going to hold back on her revenge.**

**Isn't friendship just beautiful? :')**

**Tell me what you think? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooooo! Gah! 200+ reviews! What even! I can't! That's totally AWESOME! You guys are TOTALLY AWESOME! :D Thank you oh so very much! I literally cannot say thank you enough. Hugs for everyone! Now here's chapter 11! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Trish was not planning on holding back; she was going to go all out on her revenge plan. Problem was that most of her ideas either involved something life threatening or was just plain illegal. It was noon and the date was at 7. They had to figure out a form of revenge that wouldn't get them into jail in the timespan of a few hours.

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez were gathered in the living room. They multitasked and had lunched while they plotted. Trish had somehow found Shiny Money's shiny gold white board. Plastered on it were pictures of Dylan and various revenge options. Dez's idea of revenge involved putting shrimp and other forms of seafood into Dylan's pants and releasing starving cats. Trish opt for something more embarrassing, such as putting dye in Dylan's plumbing, thus resulting in him turning blue after a shower. Austin wanted Dylan to suffer by drowning him in a tub of sulfuric acid. Even though Dylan broke her heart, all Ally could think of for revenge was putting a 'kick me' sign on his back.

"We need an idea that will get Dylan to feel how Ally felt. We need to embarrass him so bad that he'd stay hidden from the world. He needs a piece of his own medicine," said Trish.

"But maybe he has a reason behind all his actions. We should ask him first." Ally said in the softest voice possible. She was clearly still upset about the whole thing, but that didn't stop the fact that Ally was a kind natured person.

Trish, being the kind of person that is the complete opposite of kind natured, just wanted sweet old revenge on the jerk that hurt her best friend. "Silly, naïve little Ally. We do not need a reason behind his actions. All we know is that his actions were stupid and he's going to pay. The perfect revenge is needed for this mission."

"My idea is just the thing then!" Austin said.

"Sure, if we want to get charged for homicide. Plus, where would we get that much sulfuric acid in the short amount of time we had?" Trish checked her watch; it had been an hour since they started brainstorming. "We have six hours until the date. We need to decide on something now."

"Shrimp!"

"Acid!"

"'Kick me' sign!"

"No…" Trish rubbed her temples and thought hard. "Wait… I got it! How about this! We put hair remover and dye in his shampoo and conditioner. Then, Dez and I will get a job at the restaurant the date where the date is going to be so we can slip the shrimp in his pants. We'll also slip some laxatives in his food that will cause him to become very gassy. Austin and Ally head to the pound to find a cat and make sure it's very hungry. After that, head to the store and crab some hair dye, hair removal lotion and laxatives. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

Ally slowly raised her hand. "What about the kic—"

"And then we put the 'kick me' sign on his back."

Ally grinned and put her hand back down.

As soon as everyone understood the plan, they all went on their respective missions. Trish and Dez headed to the restaurant Dylan mentioned and applied for a job. Being an expert in quickly getting hired and fired, Trish always had a job resume ready. Austin took Shiny Money's car and, with Ally, went shopping for the supplies. They agreed to meet back at the house an hour later.

* * *

During the entire ride to the pound, both Austin and Ally were quite. Ally, still a bit shaken by the recent events, was staring out the window with a blank expression on her face. It was rare for Austin to see Ally not smiling and cheerful with enough energy to feed a crowd. It saddened him to see her like that. And it angered him to think about the guy who caused it all. But Austin managed to stay calm. He hoped the best for the plan.

The silence continued as they picked up a cat and shopped at the store. Whenever Austin would say something like, 'Is this the right dye?' or 'Is this cat good?' Ally would just give a small smile and nod. It killed Austin to see the girl he loved so hurt. That's right, _love_. He didn't know when it had happen, but he knew he loved Ally. Sure, he was young and probably is still sloppy when it came to true love. But he wasn't afraid to say that he loved Ally. She wasn't like the other girls he dated. He would like those girls and think they're cute or something. With Ally, it felt different. Austin had always known that his best friend was gorgeous. He found her innocence and dorky-ness very beautiful. Truth was that he had always had feelings for Ally lingering in him. He just never took the time to carefully realize them. He had always loved Ally. Sure, at first it started out as loving a friend, but it soon matured. And after all of this Dylan drama blows down and Ally recovers, he's determined to tell her how he feels.

On the drive back home, Ally finally spoke up.

"Austin?" Ally's voice was soft.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said I hated you?"

"Actually, I try not to." Austin chuckled.

Ally smiled a little. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"You already said sorry."

"I want to say it again. I didn't really mean what I said. Because I know you Austin, I know how you would never do anything to hurt me and I would never have a reason to hate you. Even when I watched you fight Dylan, a part of me knew that there was a logical reason behind that. You were trying to save me. Like a prince."

Austin blushed a little at Ally's comment. "Thanks Ally. A prince would do anything to save a princess."

The both smiled as a happy atmosphere filled the car.

* * *

As per schedule, the Team was sitting around the dining room table, each of their tasks complete. It was 2 PM, five hours until Dylan came to pick Ally up. Trish spoke up first, taking the lead.

"Thanks to my amazing job applying skills, Dez and I start right away on our new job as waiters at 'Plenty Of Fish In Our Kitchen'. It wasn't so hard to find and not too far from here actually. It's the only beach side restaurant in the area and I also checked their reservation list, table for two facing the ocean reserved by a Mr. Dylan Gray."

"Ally and I got the cat, dye, hair remover and laxatives." Austin put the bottles on the table and Ally picked up the cat cage from the floor and put it on her lap.

"I've got all the spy gear needed for this revenge to be a success, small cameras, tiny microphones and disguises." Dez pulled out various gadgets from a silver briefcase.

"Alright so here's where we start. Austin, you and Dez head over to Dylan's house to ask for his apology for beating him up. You never really apologized right?" Trish asked.

"Why do I need to apologize to that jerk?!" Austin clearly had to intention to make amends what so ever.

"It's just a distraction so Dez can sneak into his bathroom and switch his shampoo with the one we have. I know how badly you hate the guy but we need to make sure he doesn't see our revenge coming. Just do it, okay?"

Austin slumped in his chair and frowned. "Fine, but I won't like it."

"You don't need to like it, just be convincing." Trish checked her notepad which had every detail of the plan written down. "Dez, you excuse yourself to the bathroom and switch the shampoo as quickly as you can."

* * *

At 3 PM, after mixing the deadly shampoo concoction, Austin and Dez headed for Dylan's house. In the meantime, Ally and Trish fixed Ally's date outfit with the spy microphone and camera. Austin was really dreading apologizing to Dylan. Even if it wasn't real, he didn't know if he could contain himself from punching his face clean off his head. But he knew he had to be calm for the sake of the revenge running smoothly, for Ally's sake. Dez had his backpack with the shampoo hidden inside it. He was taking the whole revenge thing very seriously. After all, being a spy has always been on Dez's bucket list.

They went up the steps to the door and Austin knocked on it, rather hard. It took only a few seconds for Dylan to open it. His surprise was evident on his face. He was not planning to see Austin at his door step. Dylan cleared his throat before saying anything. Austin thought that it was probably because he was getting ready to use his fake accent.

"Austin, Dez! It's a pleasure to see you. How may I help you?"

Austin clenched his hands and tried to smile his best smile. "Can we come in? I have something I need to talk to you about."

Dylan was hesitant at first but stepped aside to let the boys in. "Come on in."

Inside was also Emily who was watching some television. She was completely caught off guard when she saw Austin and Dez walk into the room. "Uh, Dylan. I see you have guests. I should go to my room then. Bye." And without another word, she hurriedly went into a room and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Austin asked, even though he knew perfectly well who it was.

"That was, my uh, sister." Dylan stuttered a little at his words but managed to keep his accent intact.

"That's funny, why does she have a perfectly fine American accent?" Austin was enjoying putting Dylan on the spot.

Dylan, on the other hand, was in cold sweat. "Well, she actually goes to school here in the US."

"Why?"

"Um, she likes it here."

"Hmm."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Dylan ushered them to the couches and changed the subject as quickly as he could.

"I need to pee." Dez said before they could take a seat.

"Uh, down the hall first door to the right."

"Thanks. Be back in a jiffy." Dez gripped his backpack and walked toward the bathroom.

Dylan and Austin took a seat opposite of each other. There was a brief silence for a while until Austin finally took a deep breath and began his best acting performance yet. "I want to… apologize."

"Huh?" Dylan was not expecting that. "You're apologizing to me?"

"Yeah, I was being rude and selfish, and I am sorry."

Dylan blinked a couple times. "Apology accepted, I guess."

"Great."

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

"Super."

The awkward silence continued as they waited for Dez to finish in the bathroom. What was only a few minutes felt like hours for the two boys. And the minute Dez emerged from the bathroom, they stood up eagerly.

"Well, we should be going. We'll let ourselves out. Goodbye." Austin grabbed Dez and headed straight for the door.

"Bye?"

* * *

Everything was going smoothly. It was 6:30 PM; Dylan was due to pick up Ally in half an hour. Trish and Dez had already begun their job about an hour ago. They had disguises on so Dylan wouldn't recognize them. Austin would pose as another costumer with a pet cat. He would leave after Dylan and Ally. He was currently waiting for Ally to get dressed.

"What do you think?"

Austin turned around to look at Ally and was instantly speechless.

"Austin? I look weird don't I?" Ally startled fiddling with her hair.

"No, I think you look great!"

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Well, it's only a fake date so it doesn't really matter how I look anyways. And to think this is my first date too." Ally sighed and straightened her dress.

"Hey, at least you'll look amazing when Dylan looks like a mess."

"I guess so. Well, at least he didn't take my first kiss."

"That wasn't your first kiss?" Austin was definitely curious about Ally's first kiss. If it wasn't Dylan then it was probably happened before Austin and Ally met.

"I'll tell you about it some other time." Ally smiled at Austin. "Right now, it's time for the plan to take action. I see Dylan walking here."

* * *

**Things seem to be going well with Austin and Ally. ;)**

**Will the revenge plan go smoothly? Or will it fail?!**

**Tell me what you think? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK. Before you poke me with pitch forks and burn me with torches I have some announcements. I'll leave them at the and of this story so you can enjoy it without reading a bunch of babbling author's note at the beginning. ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally stood still as she watched Dylan walk up to the house. She was extremely tense. It wasn't until Austin put his hand on her back did she feel a little relaxed. His touch felt so soothing to Ally. He gave her a nod and she took a deep breath.

Ally noticed that Dylan was dressed rather oddly. It was summer and yet he was wearing a thick jacket and long pants. He also had a hat on that covered all of his hair and a part of his face. Austin laughed under his breath. It was pretty clear to him as to why Dylan was dressed so weirdly.

"Good evening Ms. Ally. You look quite dashing tonight." Dylan gave a little bow and took Ally's hand to give it a little peck.

Ally felt a little uncomfortable after knowing the truth. But she knew she had to play a long in order for the plan to go smoothly. "Hello Dylan. What's up with your outfit? I mean, not to be rude or anything, but isn't it a little too hot out to be wearing all that?" Although curious, Ally still felt a little remorse. Dylan must look pretty bad for him to cover up that much.

"Oh, it's the latest trend in the UK, winter in the summer. You know, 'S'Winter'." Dylan was lying through his teeth.

Austin was trying so hard to contain his laughter. "Oh yeah, I've heard of 'S'Winter' before. It was in an episode of Phineas and Ferb."

"Well, uh, that's what inspired the look." Dylan fiddled with the rim of his hat. "We really should be going. I have reservation; we don't want to be late."

Dylan offered his hand and, although a little reluctant, Ally took it. She snuck a final glance at Austin. He smiled at her reassuringly which gave her a confidence boost. She smiled back and continued to walk with Dylan.

Austin waited until they were no longer in sight. He then grabbed his phone and dialed for Dez. It took about five rings before Dez picked up.

"Yellow?" Austin could hear Dez laughing hysterically at his own joke. "Get it? Because it sounds li—"

"Yes Dez, I got it the last ten times you told me." Austin chuckled at his oddball buddy. "Anyways, I called to tell you that Ally is on her way with Dylan. Stage one is complete. It looks like he used the shampoo and I can see a kind of blue tint under the hat he's wearing. I'm about to get ready and head over there with the cat. I'll see you soon."

"Alright then, see you later dude."

Austin hung up and went upstairs to change. He had to wear a disguise in order to be unrecognized by Dylan. His disguise consisted of a brown wig, a pair of sunglasses, a Hawaiian flowered shirt and some shorts. Hopefully, Dylan wouldn't recognize him and see him as a regular tourist. Austin put a small hearing device in his ear and headed to the kitchen to grab the cat.

Austin went into full on panic mode when he reached the cage. The cage door was wide open and the cat was nowhere in sight. He searched the entire kitchen up and down. None of the doors of the house was open so the cat had to still be somewhere in the house. Austin grabbed a fish from the freezer and proceeded to search every inch of the house whilst meowing.

After a while, the fish in Austin's hand started to smell and the cat was still missing. Austin checked his watch as saw that even if he left for the restaurant now, he'd still be at least five minutes late. Seeing no other option, Austin called Dez and told him about the missing cat.

"What?! And I thought I would be the one to ruin this plan."

"Hey! The plan's not ruined yet. All I need to do is find the cat before the date is over. I need you to come over and help me." Austin was still frantically looking while on the phone.

"I can't, if I suddenly leave work I'll get fired. And then the plan will really be ruined." Dez said.

"Fine, I'll look for it myself."

"Try to be here as soon as possible. Ally and Dylan are about to order."

"Okay. See you soon, I hope."

"Oh, try to think like a cat. Maybe it'll help."

"Alright, I guess…"

Austin hung up, put his phone in his pocket and slowly searched the house again. This time he was crawling on his hands and knees trying his best to think like a cat.

* * *

"Who was on the phone?" Trish asked Dez.

"It was Austin. He lost the cat."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry; he's looking for it as we speak."

"What if he can't find it?! Ally and Dylan are already here!"

"Relax, he'll find it." Dez leaned on the counter calmly.

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not." Dez said nonchalantly. "Now let's commence the next phase."

Trish sighed as decided to just let it go. She'll call Austin later, now she had to focus on rest of the plan. "I've got the laxatives. Whatever Dylan orders, pour some of it in. But make sure it's not noticeable. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Dez saluted Trish and went to the kitchen while Trish tended to customers.

Dez and Trish were also disguised. Dez had on a black curly wig with a bushy mustache while Trish donned a red bobbed wig. They also altered their voices slightly around Dylan, just enough to be unnoticeable.

Ten minutes after Ally and Dylan's arrival, they finally ordered. Austin on the other hand, was still nowhere in sight. Dez went to take their order while Trish called Austin to check up on him.

"Austin! Where on earth are you?!" Trish practically screamed to the phone.

"I'm on my way!" Austin was panting. Trish could tell that he was running.

"Did you find the cat?"

"Not exactly…"

"WHAT?!" Trish screamed earned stares from some of the customers. "Nothing to see folks, just continue with your food."

"I got something better!"

"Like what? A tiger would be better."

"It's not a tiger. You'll see when I get there in about five minutes. Bye." Austin quickly hung up before Trish could get a word in.

Trish sighed and stuffed her phone in her pocket. Dez came back with Ally and Dylan's order and gave it to the chef.

"Is Austin on his way?" He asked.

"Yeah… He should be here in about five minutes."

"So he found the cat?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean? So he doesn't have the cat?"

"He said he got something better."

"Something better? Like what?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we're just going to have to be extremely careful with the next plan. It can't fail. Here's the laxatives, do NOT forget it." Trish handed the bottle to Dez who then took it and put it in his apron pocket. "I'm going to find a way to get that hat off of Dylan's head." Trish spoke into a small microphone pinned to her shirt. "Ally, can you hear me? If you can, scratch your nose then sneeze."

On cue, Ally subtly scratched her nose then sneezed into a napkin.

"Okay good, now try to get that hat off of Dylan. Scratch your ear if you understand."

Ally scratched her ear.

"Are you alright?" Dylan asked. "You've been scratching for quite some time now."

"Oh uh, it's just the salty air. Sometimes it makes me a bit itchy." Ally laughed awkwardly. "Anyways, why don't you take your hat off? It's kind of hard to talk to you when you're covering your face like that."

Dylan's body tensed. "Well, uh… It's my lucky hat, actually. I only wear it when I feel nervous around beautiful girls."

Ally felt like puking all over the place. She couldn't believe that she used to fall for his tricks. Ally tried her best to smile even though she was scowling on the inside. She looked over to Trish for help. Dylan was not going to willingly take off his hat. There had to be another way.

Trish scanned the restaurant. She smirked when she saw a large fan in the corner and headed to it. It was meant to cool off the patrons when the sun was the highest in the sky so it was pretty big. Because it was night time and the air was not too hot, the fan wasn't on. Trish carefully aimed the fan at Dylan. Fortunately, there was nothing in the way of Dylan and the fan so no other customers would be hit. She turned the fan on at full speed and watched as the wind slowly picked up speed.

At first, Dylan noticed the breeze and just gripped his hat a bit. But soon, the wind was too strong and his hat flew clean off his head. What happened after that was something no one, especially Dylan, could forget.

Dez recorded it all whilst holding in laughter, Trish snickered and Ally was slightly confused as to what she was seeing. Dylan's face was red with embarrassment. His hair on the other hand, or what's left of it, was bright blue. Part of his face was slightly blue too. There were also bald spots off all sizes. Let's just saw that you wouldn't even want to be caught dead looking like Dylan at the moment. Some of the other waiters and customers also caught a glimpse of the blue mess and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Wow, your choice in hairstyle is… interesting." Ally couldn't think of anything else to say. Deep down she wanted to laugh, and maybe apologize a little, but mostly laugh.

Dylan's face turned an even brighter shade of red. Paint him white and he'd look like France's flag. "It's um… all the rage uh… back in the UK."

"Wow, the English are very bold with their fashion."

"Yes we are." Dylan was starting to earn more and more stares. His remembered that his jacket had a hoodie so he covered his head once again.

It didn't matter for Trish though. She'd seen her first revenge plot in action and it was on tape too. All that was left was the cat and the laxatives. Oh, and Ally's 'kick me' sign too. Ally's never going to let Trish forget that. Ally and Dylan's food was almost ready to be served. Dez had the laxatives ready to pour. The only problem was that Austin was still nowhere to be seen.

"Dez, call Austin." Trish said.

"Okay, hi Austin!"

Trish nearly slapped Dez for being a moron. "I meant call his phone."

"Why? He's right there." Dez pointed to the entrance of the restaurant. Waiting to be seated was Austin in his disguise and carrying a cage.

"Is the cat in the cage? I can't see from here."

"I think so…" Dez squinted, trying to get a clearer view.

"I'll go check. You tend to Dylan's food. It looks like it's ready to be served. Don't serve it just yet though; the cat needs to attack him first." Trish went over to Austin's table, posing as a waitress ready to take his order. "What is that?" She asked as she saw what was inside the cage. It was definitely not a cat.

Austin grinned sheepishly. "It's a seagull. I couldn't find the cat but I saw this seagull on the balcony so I just caught. They eat shrimp right?"

"I don't know!" Trish sighed. "We have no choice. We'll try to unleash the seagull. Maybe if we put the shrimp in his hair this bird will attack it and it'll look even more like a mess."

"You saw his hair already? I want to see!"

"Not now. Dez had it recorded so you'll see later. Just be ready to unleash that thing okay."

Austin gave Trish a thumbs up. "Got it!"

Trish headed over to where Dez was. He had a plate of shrimps ready to put in Dylan's pants.

"New plan." Trish told Dez. "Instead of his pants, put the shrimp on his head. Austin's 'better' thing is a seagull so what I hope will happen is that it will fly and attack his head."

"I love seagulls! Hey, why don't seagulls fly over bays?"

"I don't care." Trish left Dez and tended to other customers.

"Because otherwise they'd be called bagels…" Dez sighed and picked up the plate of shrimps. "My jokes are funny. My jokes are funny. My jokes are funny." He whispered encouragingly to himself.

Dylan and Ally were talking about some book when Dez came up behind him. Dez looked over to Austin who was ready to open the cage. Trish, who was nearby, gave Dez a signal. He nodded and pretended to trip. The shrimp flew into the air. Some landed on the floor but most of it managed to land on Dylan. Austin immediately flung the cage open releasing the seagull. It didn't go towards Dylan though.

* * *

**Where did the seagull go then?**

**Was that a mean cliffhanger to leave you guys at? Let's just say that what happens next will be a bit crazy. So far things have gone smoothly with the hair dye. Then things get a little messed up with the cat gone. Will the rest of the plan be ruined too? Or will Trish, the Queen of Revenge, be able to make it work?**

**Announcement time!**

**The reason I took so long with this chapter was because I was working on a little something else. Three things actually.**

**The first thing is a little spin off one-shot. Remember in the previous chapter when Ally said that Dylan didn't take her first kiss and someone else did? Well, that one-shot is about Ally telling the story about who her first kiss was. Will Austin be jealous? ;)**

**The second thing I'm working on is a brand new multi-chapter or one-shot story. (I'm not sure which one yet.) The only hint I'll give away is that Ally will be a princess and Austin will be a prince.**

**Last but not least is a crossover story. With what? I'll tell you soon.**

**All of these will probably be up once Summer & Romance is over though. (The second one might be up as soon as it's done.)**

**Thank you for your patience and taking the time to review. I take every criticism with open arms. I actually encourage them. When I edit my own stories I tend to overlook things. Thank you to those who tell me about things I overlook or should improve. You are AWESOME! (I am currently re-editing all of my stories.)**

**The next chapter will be up next week. I promise. Seeing as I'm the type of person that get's really guilty real easily, I PROMISE to update next week. Now you guys know that making me feel guilty is an easy way to get me to do stuff...**

**(Wow, what a long authors note. :P)**

**Tell me what you think? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the _Class of 2011_. Two years ago today, _June 6th 2011_, I graduated from high school. It was one of the best days of my life. And it was also the worst. It was the day that I last saw some of my best friends. My high school journey would never have been the same without them. Now everyone is scattered all over the_ world _and I don't what to feel except sadness. I hope that everyone is doing well, I miss you guys and I love you guys. And most of all, _I will never forget you!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

The seagull was uncontrollable. It flew amuck and attacked practically everything that looked like food. It was a bit afraid of the unfamiliar surroundings and hungry at the same time. Austin jumped up from his table and tried to grab the chaotic bird, but it was way too fast for him. Trish also attempted to catch the bird, with no avail. She just ended up knocking things over.

Dylan was too confused to notice the rampaging bird. He still had shrimp all over him and had no idea where it had come from or why it landed on his head. Dez tried to quietly disappear unnoticed, unsuccessfully however. The manager of the restaurant came out of the kitchen and nearly fainted when he saw the disaster. He quickly grabbed Dez and brought him to the kitchen.

"What is going on?!" The manager, Patrick, was red with anger.

"Well, there's and angry seagull causing panic and I accidentally dropped some shrimp on a customer." Des said.

"I'm fully aware of your IDIOTIC ACTIONS!"

"You asked, I answered. And technically the bird wasn't my fault. We planned on getting a cat but Austin messed up and lost the cat so we had to make do with what he foun—"

"I don't care, just FIX IT!" Patrick screamed at Dez as he quickly left the kitchen.

Back outside, Dylan had excused himself to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, the one seagull somehow managed to attract others causing an even bigger ruckus. Ally watched in horror as the plan fell apart. She knew that revenge plots would always backfire. She questioned why she agreed to it in the first place. Ally was just driven by her anger towards Dylan that she didn't think logically. It just felt like the right thing to do at them time.

Austin, Dez and Trish thought of a plan to get rid of the birds by luring them away with fish. They grabbed as much fish as they could and caught the birds' attention. They ran out to the shore and threw the fish out into the ocean with the seagulls not far behind. With the restaurant clear of seagulls, they headed back.

"YOU TWO ARE THE WORST EMPLOYEES I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Patrick's face was beet read.

"Hey, we got rid of the seagulls. You're welcome." Dez shook Patrick's hand but he was not too pleased about it.

"YOU ALSO THREW AWAY A MONTH'S SUPPLY OF FISH!"

"Can't you fish for more? The ocean is right there." Trish said pointing to the sea.

"THAT'S IT, YOU TWO ARE FIRED! GET OUT!" Patrick turned to Austin. "And sir, we treat each and every costumer like royalty. BUT YOU ARE THE MORON WHO BROUGHT THE SEAGULL THEREFORE I WILL NOT TREAT YOU AS ROYALTY! GET OUT!"

"But—" The three of them tried to say.

"NOW!"

"Sheesh, no need to get your panties in a twist, we're leaving." Austin headed to Ally's table. "Let's go Ally."

"But what about Dylan? He's still in the bathroom. What about the plan?" Ally asked.

Just as Ally stood up, Dylan returned from the bathroom. "Sorry I took so lo— Austin? What are you doing here? And Dez and Trish too?"

"Uh, I'm here to pick up Ally because I heard that a bunch of seagulls were attacking the restaurant." Austin said.

"But we're in the middle of a date." Dylan said.

"No you're not. You're being set up." A voice not belonging to the group said.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Dylan was even more confused than ever.

"I came here to tell you that your shampoo was rigged and these guys here did it." Emily said, holding the shampoo bottle in her hand.

Trish crossed her arms. "You have no proof that we did that."

"The bottle has writing that says 'Made by Dez'." Emily handed the bottle to Trish. At the back of it was a red label with writing on it.

"Dez, you are an idiot. I don't even want to know why you thought it was a good idea to put this label on." Trish threw the bottle at Dez who managed to dodge it.

"Ha! Missed me!" Dez stuck his tongue out at Trish.

"Why would you guys do something like this?" Dylan asked.

"Oh drop the act. We know you're faking the accent. We know that you lied to us all." Austin was really ticked at the fact that Dylan was acting all innocent like. "You deserve everything that happened to you tonight! And what was going to happen but unfortunately backfired."

"I'd hate to interrupt all this teenage drama, oh wait; actually nothing would make me happier than to end this little episode of teen drama. GET OUT OF MY RESTAUANT!" Patrick screamed and they ran out.

"We're not done talking about this!" Austin said to Dylan whilst walking back to the house.

Along the way, they were pretty quiet. But their faces showed anger and frustration. Once they were far enough from the restaurant the fighting and arguing continued.

"Look, we know about your evil little plan and you're not going to get away with it." Austin clenched Dylan's short collar.

"Oh yeah?" Dylan gripped Austin's shirt. "What are you going to do about it? Sing to me?" He said mockingly.

"Don't underestimate me Gray."

"Oh bite me Moon."

The atmosphere between them was tense. It seemed like a fight was about to erupt. Everyone watched in silence as Austin and Dylan struggled in each other's clutches. They were like a ticking time bomb that could explode at any second.

"Let him go, Austin." Ally spoke up.

"But Ally—"

"Please."

Austin gazed into Ally's eyes and reluctantly let go of Dylan. "You're lucky that I'm not going to punch that pretty boy face of yours clean off your head."

"Yeah right." Dylan brushed himself off.

Ally stood stern and spoke. "Dylan, it's true that this dinner was supposed to be revenge on you for lying to me all this time. In hindsight it was probably a bad idea seeing as revenge plans, or any plan really, involving Trish and Dez usually end in disaster."

"Hey!" Trish interrupted.

"It is true though. Remember that time that kangaroo got loose and you ruined a biker's jacket. Or that time we ruined Austin's performance with Shiny Money. Oh and don't forget that time we trie—" Dez was cut short by Trish.

"Hey, the kangaroo was your fault okay. And you brought the caramel too. An—"

"Quiet guys, Ally's talking." Austin stopped the two from bickering.

Ally continued. "All I want to know is why. Why lie your way into our lives in order to destroy Austin and mine's relationship? What will you gain from all of this?"

Dylan and Emily went silent. They gave each other apprehensive looks. They were put on the spot neither of them knew wanted to talk.

"Let's just tell them. It's not like there's anything else we can do." Emily said.

Dylan frowned but saw no other option. "Emily and I were once internet sensations for a short amount of time. We were about to be big until Mr. Austin Moon here showed up."

"We still tried to continue our careers but we were always being overshadowed by Austin Moon and his amazing songwriter Ally Dawson. It's just not fair." Emily crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, that seems more like your problem. Maybe you're lacking in the talent department." Trish said.

"No." Emily snapped. "We're good, great even. We were an amazing duo, Emily and Dylan!"

"Didn't we agree on Dylan and Emily?" Dylan said.

"Shut up, it doesn't matter." Emily looked to Austin and Ally. "We wanted to break you guys up, ruin your friendship to the point that it'll ruin your career."

"How did you guys find out anyways?" Dylan asked.

"I have cameras all over the house. It happened to catch Dylan speaking in his normal accent. Trish and I were suspicious and so I went over to you guy's place and sleuthed a little. That's when we heard you talk about the plan." Dez said.

"What?! Dylan you moron…" Emily sighed.

"It doesn't matter though, because whatever sneaky tactic you would use would never work." Austin said. "Even if we do argue and fight, at the end of the day Ally and I will always be the best of friends. That's one of the main reasons that we're so successful, that we can make music that is beyond your level of talent. Our bond is stronger than anything you two could ever imagine."

Austin's little speech shut everyone up. Dylan and Emily had no retort and just stared. Trish and Dez were pretty surprised at Austin's sudden sensitivity. Ally, being the hopeless romantic that she is, was really touched and couldn't help but smile really wide at her best friend and partner.

"Now, it'd be great if we never see your faces ever again." Austin said.

"Wait, that's it? You're just going to give us some long sappy speech and leave? What about Dylan? He's slowly turning into a Smurf and smells like dead fish!" Emily exclaimed.

"He deserved it all. You're just lucky that we didn't do anything to you." Trish glared at Emily.

"And technically, Smurfs have white hair and their bodies are blue. Oh, and I dumped dead shrimp on him, not fish." Dez said.

"But—"

"Let's go guys." Austin left and the others soon followed.

* * *

Back at the house everyone seemed to have relaxed a bit, all the drama was over. But there was still the memory of it all. Ally just felt really tired. If only she wasn't easily wooed, then this entire thing wouldn't have happened. It was late so she said her goodnight and headed to bed early.

Austin, Trish and Dez hung around the living room for a while. Dez was checking the footage from the disaster date and Trish was fiddling with her phone. Austin had turned on the TV to some music channel. He wasn't watching it though, his mind was on Ally. He was worried about her and how the whole debacle affected her.

It was starting to get late. After a while Trish retreated for bed, Dez moved on to his laptop to convert his videos and Austin was still on the TV not watching it.

"Now that Dylan's out of the way are you going to tell Ally how you feel?" Dez said out of the blue.

"What? I…uh." Austin was caught off guard by the question. He hadn't thought about what he was going to do about his feelings for his brunette partner.

"You've got to tell her dude; don't let it eat you up on the inside."

"I don't know… You're right though, I hate this nagging feeling." Austin gripped his shirt. "Wow, I never thought I'd say that you were right."

"That's right; Dez the love whisperer can be deep."

Austin chuckled. "Anyways, I guess I should tell her. Because I said so earlier; our bond is strong, nothing, not even awkward feelings, can change that."

"That's so sweet." Dez 'awed' at his best friend's rare sensitive side. "Can I record you guys when you reveal your undying love for Ally?"

"No!" Austin turned off the TV and headed upstairs.

"Aww, come on! It'll look great on your wedding video!" Dez shut his laptop and went after Austin.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, Patrick was cleaning up the mess left behind by from the seagull attack and shrimp flinging. After finishing up and admiring his cleaned up restaurant he saw a plate of deep fried calamari lying unattended. Since the restaurant was closed and he didn't want the food to go to waste he decided to eat it.

Fifteen minutes after eating it he started to feel a bit, gassy. He noticed a brown bottle that didn't belong hidden among the other condiments. He immediately ran to the bathroom as fast as his little legs could take him, screaming in the process.

Dez was just about to head to bed when he remembered something. "Wait, where did I put the laxatives? Did I put it in the food yet? Hmm… Oh well."

* * *

**I'd like to say I'm sorry for the unplanned and unannounced hiatus. I promised on the last chapter to update the next week and instead I made you all wait a month. I'm a monster, I know! I just lost inspiration and ideas for a while. I literally did not write anything the entire month. I usually write personal journal entries and I didn't even do that.**

**But now my inspiration is back! I have so many ideas for the future of this story! I'm currently doing research on it. Dylan and Emily may be out of the picture but who knows what other trouble comes for Team Austin?**

**Thank you for your continued patience and tolerance for my inconsistent updating. :) I love you all!**

**Tell me what you think? :D**


End file.
